The Big Four forever
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Merida, Raiponce, Jack et Harold débarquent à Poudlard avant Harry et ses amis. Mais la menace plane au-dessus de nos jeunes héros.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche l'histoire sort bien de ma tete**

**...**

PROLOGUE

Comme à son habitude, Raiponce avait la tête plongée dans ses bouquins lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre une lettre à la main. Sa fille n'avait pas bougée, toujours plongée dans son roman.

_ Raiponce ?

_ Hum ?

_Tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plait ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Raiponce

_ Tu es prise ! S'écria Gothel

Alors Raiponce sourit, heureuse d'être enfin admise à Poudlard

Jack se tenait dans la cuisine, encore en train de chiper de la nourriture, lorsque son oncle entra. Les provisions roulèrent au sol et jack prit, ou plutôt essaya de prendre son air le plus innocent.

_ Jack ? Demanda Nord d'un ton menaçant

_ Ouuiii ? Répondit le jeune garçon

_ C'est pour toi, continua son oncle en lui tendant une lettre

_ Pas une beuglante j'èspère ? Demanda Jack, soupçonneux

_ Ouvre et tu verras

Jack l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution, commme si la lettre allait lui exploser à la figure, et lut. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il se mit à hurler '' j'suis pris !'', ce qui fit sourire son oncle.

Merida revenait de l'écurie lorsqu' elle vit ses trois frères tentant encore de voler les merveilleux gateaux préparés par leur mère. Cette dernière se tourna justement vers elle, ce qui laissa aux triplés d'arriver à leur fin (-aim). Elinor tendit à sa fille une lettre.

_ Je crois que tu vas aimer cette lettre ma chérie

_ Elle raconte quoi ? La mort de tante Germaine ? La paix dans le monde ? L'égalité homme-femme ?

_ Euh non mais cette nouvelle sera quand même heureuse. Lit la et tu verras

Merida ouvrit l'envellope et obéit à sa mère. Après avoir parcourut les lignes elle se mit à danser de joie en chantant '' je suis prise, je suis prise''

Harold rentrait de son entraînnement lorsque son père vint au devan de lui. Il avait un drôle d'air et les mains dans le dos, semblant masquer quelque chose. Harold, soupçonneux, ralentit. Stoïck lui tendit une lettre qu'il prit.

_ Lit cette bonne nouvelle et après tu me diras ce que t'en pense, lui dit Stoïck

Alors Harold lut, tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil son père. Quand il eut finit, il se mit à sauter de joie. Son rêve se réalisait, il allait enfin dans l'école prestigieuse de poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le poudlard express

CHAPITRE 1

Le Poudlard Express

Enfin le jour tant attendu par nos héros était arrivé. Raiponce avait tressé ses cheveux et, ses affaires bien en ordre, elle attendait l'heure du départ. Merida tentait de faire rentrer ses affaire dans sa valise bien trops petite vu ce qu'elle voulait emmener à savoir son nouvel équipement d'archère. Harold quant à lui rêvait devant sa malle. Jack, lui, jouait au quidditch avec un ami.

Sur le quai de la gare où l'avait déposé sa mère, Raiponce se sentait perdue. En effet, la jeune fille avait beau ouvrir les yeux, elle ne trouvait pas cette fichue voie 9 ¾. Jack, arrivant derrière elle, s'amusa de de son drole d'air. Il lui frappa amicalement sur l'épaule :

_ Tu cherche la voie de Poudlard ?

_ Oui, avoua Raiponce soulagée, puis se reprenant, qui es-tu ?

_ Jack Frost et toi Blondie ?

_ Raiponce. Sais tu comment aller sur cette voie ?

_ Bah tu fonce dans ce mur et tu y est, lui répondit le jeune homme

_ C'est une blague ? S'exclama Raiponce encore plus énervée

_ Mais non allez vas-y.

Raiponce le regarda. Il était hilare mais quelque chose en lui prouvait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et fonça. Elle se trouva face au poudlard express, Jack à sa suite. Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment et en trouvèrent un vide. Ils s'y installèrent. Bientôt ils furent rejoints par Merida.

_ Je peux m'installer?

_ Bien sur, lui répondit Raiponce

_ Je m'appelle Merida et vous ?

_ Je m'appelle Raiponce

_ Et toi le givré ? Demanda Merida au jeune garçon

_ Jack Frost pour te servir la carotte. Au fait, tu t'es coiffée ce matin ?

_ Dis moi le givré, répondit celle ci, ton cerveau est-il aussi gelé que tes cheveux sont blanc ou t'es crétin de naissance ?

_ Ma parole, au départ je pensais que t'étais une carotte mais maintenant j'opterais plus pour un dragon tout cheveux tout flamme ! S'exclama le jeune garçon.

_ La ferme Frost ou dit adieu à ta petite personne !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, empêchant Jack de répliquer.

_ Bonjour, dit Harold. Je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Oui si tu veux, répondit Merida. Comment tu t'appel ?

_ Harold et vous ? Répondit celui ci

_ Moi c'est Merida, elle s'est Raiponce.

_ Ça te dérangerais de me présenter ? Grogna Jack. Moi c'est Jack.

_ Enchanté, répondit Harold.

_ Bon où en étions nous la furie ? Ah oui c'est vrai.

_ Ca suffit vous deux, s'écria Raiponce.

_ Mais Blondie..., commença Jack

_ Raiponce, répliqua la jeune fille.

_ Si tu veux, mais c'est elle qui …

_ N'importe quoi ! S'indigna Merida

Et c'était repartit pour un tour. Cela ne cessa que lors du passage des friandises et le moment de s'habiller.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Poudlard apparut à nos jeunes sorciers


	3. Chapter 2: La première soirée

** Salut à toutes. Un grand merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ça ma fait super plaisir. D'autre part je m'excuse du fait que je publie n'importe quand. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous préviens juste que pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai mis tout le monde dans la même maison.**

CHAPITRE 2

LA PREMIERE SOIREE

Le train se vidait sous les yeux de Hagrid. Nos jeunes héros descendirent tant bien que mal a cause de Jack et Merida. Jack avait caché la valise de Merida dans les toilettes et pour se venger celle-ci avait remplis sa malle de limaces et de crapeaux. Ils en restait un dernier quand ils approchèrent du garde chasse, ce dernier leur dit :

_ Bienvenue à tous les premières années, venez par ici s'il vous plaît. Pas plus de quatre par barques.

Ils aperçurent bientôt une entrée monumentale qui leur faisait face. Les barques avançaient silencieusement dans la pénombre. Lorsqu'elles furent à quai, les élèves aperçurent en haut des marches une femme habillée d'une robe vert émeraude. Celle-ci semblait les attendre. Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit des barques, elle leur dit :

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur Mcgonnagal. Dans quelques instants je vous ferait entrer dans la grande salle où vous serez répartits dans l'une des quatres maisons que vous devez surement connaître. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Mais avant vous devez êtres au courant de certaines choses. Lorsque je vous appellerait vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je vous mettrais le choixpeau. Je veux que vous entriiez dans le calme. Vos camarades sont installés je pense que l'on peut entrer.

Elle les introduisit dans la grande salle illuminée par des centaines de bougies. Les élèves d'années superieurs les dévisageairent quand la file passa au milieux des tables. Les premières années, intimidés, s'alignèrent devant l'estrade où les autres professurs étaient. Un tabouret se trouvait là et posé dessus, le fameux choixpeau. Le professeur Mcgonnagal monta sur l'estrade et regarda sa liste :

_ Merida Dunbroch ( Jack pouffa ce qui lui valu un regard courroucé de la jeune fille)

_ Hum … Gryffondor

_ Jack Frost

_ Le choix va être difficile car tu as plusieur qualitées mais bon … Gryffondor

_ Raiponce Gothel

_ Gryffondor

_ Harold Horrendous Haddock

_ Gryffondor

L'appel continuait ainsi mais peu importait car Raiponce se sentait rassurée. Elle était dans la même maison que ses nouveaux amis, elle n'était pas seule. En fait, Raiponce n'était pas la seule à être rassurée mais avec Harold elle était la seule à vouloir l''avouer :

_ Oh non ! Jack ouvrait les hostilitées. Je pensais pas pouvoir être dans la même maison qu'une carotte

_ Hey le givré ! Ça te dérangerais de penser dans ta tête ?

_ Bah maintenant que tu pose la question oui ça me dérange, lui répondit Jack

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, tes neurones sont trops gelés pour que t'arrive à penser ou à réfléchir

_ Et tes cheveux ?

_ Quoi mes cheveux ?

_ Tu les a coiffés avec quoi ce matin ? Un sort raté ?

_ FROST !

_ Ça suffit vous deux, dit Harold, lassé.

_ Mais à chaques fois c'est moi qui prend alors que c'est lui qui commence ! S'insurgea Merida

_ C'est bien connu, s'apitoya faussement Jack

_ Les premières années suivez-moi je vais vous conduire aux dortoirs, c'était le préfet de Gryffondor, un certain Flynn Ryder assez arrogant.

Tous suivirent le préfèt prétentieux non sans quelques difficultées causées par les escaliers. Ces derniers bougeaient sans cesse mais chacun pût arriver au fameux portrait de la Grosse Dame. Cette dernière les regardait et attendait :

_ Le mot de passe ?

_ Fortis Contortum

_ Allez-y.

Et voilà, la première soirée à Poudlard s'achevait. Les élèves, épuisés, ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Les chandelles s'éteignirent, le château s'endormit.


	4. Chapter 3: Un dragon ?

**Salut la compagnie. Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira. L'arrivée de notre dragon favori va un peu boulverser le quotidien de tous le monde. Pour celles et ceux qui veulent voir un couple, le prochain chapitre leur sera dédié. Voilà donc bonne lecture et lâchez vous sur les reviews ça me motive toujours.**

**...**

CHAPITRE 3 :

UN DRAGON ?

Raiponce s'éveilla secouée par Merida, déjà habillée.

_ Grouille on est déjà en retard tant pis pour le déjeûner.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda la jeune blonde ne comprenant pas et encore un pied au pays des rêves.

_ Je te dis que le déjeûner est passé et qu'il faut aller en cours en vitesse, répéta Merida

_ Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Mais c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Merida.

Raiponce n'y prêta pas attention et s'habilla rapidement. Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et se mirent à courir pour aller en sortilèges. Elles étaient suivies par les deux garçons qui avaient eux aussi louper le réveil. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et s'installèrent. C'est alors que les premiers points s'envolèrent.

Jack s'ennuyant sûrement s'était endormit sur l'épaule de Raiponce. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager en vain. C'est alors que Flitwick leva le nez de son bureau et vit le jeune dormeur.

_ M. Frost ?

_ Hum … , et jack se tourna toujours en dormant

_ M. FROST !

_ Hein ? Oui quoi ?

_ Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor

La journée commençait bien. Une élève gloussa ce qui agaça profondément Raiponce sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Les cours défilèrent jusqu'à une heure de libre. Raiponce et Merida allèrent s'installer dans l'herbe afin de réviser leurs premiers cours en particulier ceux de Rogue qui avait eu la bonne idée de coller une interro le lendemain. Harold les rejoignit. Seul Jack manquait à l'appel. Raiponce le remarqua et, ayant appris ses cours, elle partit à la recherche du jeune garçon. Alors qu'elle descendait aux cachots sans grande conviction, elle vit jack chatouiller un tableau. Cela lui sembla si étrange qu'elle ne bougea pas. Le tableau bascula et Jack entra. Voyant le tableau se fermer, Raiponce accourut et se trouva face à une poire. Tentant le tout pour le tout elle chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rire et la laissa passer. Elle aperçut Jack qui négociait de la nourriture. Quand celui-ci l'aperçut il sourit et lui dit :

_ Tu as faim Blondie ?

_ Non ça va merci

_ Tu me cherchais ? Je te manquais déjà Blondie ?

_ Arrete avec ce surnom, dit la jeune fille voulant masquer ses rougeurs

_ Répond à ma question, insista Jack qui s'amusait du trouble de la jeune fille

La sonnerie retentit fort à propos et permit à Raiponce de s'éclipser. La grande salle s'emplit de rires et de bavardages joyeux que produisait nos jeunes étudiants. Cette première journée s'était donc plutôt bien passée.

La première semaine était donc passée et le week-end était arrivé pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves.

Raiponce sortait de la bibliothèque lorsqun pilote de balai lui passa devant le nez, la bousculant au passage et faisant tomber ses livres. Elle se releva furieuse quand elle vit que le-dit pilote n'était autre que Jack.

_ Désolé Blondie, dit celui-ci hilare

_ Tu pourrais quand même faire gaffe ! Merci, rajouta-t-elle tandis que celui-ci l'aidait à ramasser ses livres

_ M. Frost ! c'était Mcgonnagal. On ne vole pas avec un balai dans le château enfin ! Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor

_ Mais …

_ Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans l'équipe de quidditch ainsi que mademoiselle Dunbroch que vous devez faire 1 million d'anneries

_ Bien madame

Cette dernière s'éloigna. Merida arrivait en courant quand elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Jack se mit à rire tandis que Raiponce courait vers son amie

_ ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie

_ Oui, répondit Merida. Eh, le givré, ça te fait rire ?

_ Oui, on dirait une carotte sur un étal de marché. Quoique on ne tirerait pas grand chose de toi

_ Quoi ? Hurla Merida

_ Désoler de déranger, Harold arrivait. Mais j'ais un problème.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Merida et Raiponce.

_ Ben … non il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez voir

Ils le suivirent hors de l'enceinte jusque chez Hagrid. Soudain Merida dérapa et entama une descente pentue vers la forêt interdite pour se trouvez nez à nez avec …

_ Un dragon !

_ Pas si fort on va t'entendre, chuchota Harold en caressant son dragon. Meri, je te présente Crocmou.

_ Croc... quoi ?

_ Crocmou

_ Et que fait ce charmant animal ici ?

_ Ben …

_ Ok j'ai rien dit

_ Eh reviens ! Harold rappelait Crocmou qui se retirait dans la forêt

_ Mr Haddock à qui parlez vous ? C'était Rogue

_ Euh …

_ Que faisiez vous dans la forêt ?

_ Techniquement on n'étaient pas dans la forêt, dit Jack qui se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Raiponce

_ Filez d'ici avant que je ne vous enlève des points.

_ Pour une fois ils obéirent sans se le faire répéter deux fois. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils veillèrent tards cette nuit là.


	5. Chapitre 4: Révélations

**Salut tout le monde, alors comment ça va ? Les vacances ? Bon ben voila le chapitre 4. comme promis je le dédie à toutes les curieuses pour les couples. Bonne découverte :)**

…**..**

CHAPITRE 4

REVELATIONS

Après l'automne, l'hiver avait répandu son beau manteau blanc. Les batailles de boules de neiges faisaient rage dans le parc. Jack regardait mélancoliquement les flocons tomber. Cela faisait un an. Un an qu'il avait vu sa sœur tomber dans le lac gelé. Il avait tout fait pour la sauver, en vain. Elle était morte dans ses bras, sans avoir repris connaissance. Depuis ce jour, ses cheveux avaient blanchis, sans que l'on sache pourquoi.

Il était assit dans la salle commune en compagnie de Merida et Raiponce. Harold était, comme toujours, avec Crocmou. Ce dernier avait pût vivre confortablement jusqu'à aujourd'hui grâce à nos héros. C'est alors qu'Anna, une jeune fille de Gryffondor elle aussi, pleine de vie et curieuse comme pas une. Cette dernière vint s'installer près de Jack et se mit à bavarder avec lui comme une vieille connaissance. Raiponce commença à s'agaçer sérieusement. Elle n'était pas insensible au charme de notre ''givré'' comme avait coutume de l'appeler Merida et voilà que cette fille venait le lui prendre et sous le nez en plus ! Il est vrai qu'Anna était plus spontanée que Raiponce car celle-ci était timide et plus encore quand il s'agissait de Jack. Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre son dortoir. Merida qui avait tout compris, pouffais littéralement devant l'air étonné de Jack et Anna.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Oh rien, répondit Merida en riant de plus belle

_ Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Anna

_ Je ne sais pas, mentit la jeune fille

_ Je vais la voir, déclara Jack

_ Attend je suis pas sûre que tu pourras je vais y aller, dit Anna en pensant au toboggan

_ A mon avis, déclara Merida, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici Anna

_ C'est bon, dit Jack qui venait subitement de comprendre, Anna est ma cousine

Il partit rejoindre son dortoir laissant Merida bouche bée par une telle surprise ne s'y attendant pas du tout. En tout cas les vacances ne manqueraient pas d'êtres intéréssantes pour les deux tourteraux. Cela faisait un petit peu qu'elle en avait la certitude bien qu'aucun ne lui en ait parler.

Un peu plus tards, alors que Raiponce était redescendue, Flynn Ryder entra dans la salle. Il aperçut Raiponce et commença :

_ Dis donc belle blonde …

_ La ferme fitzherber, répliqua Merida qui savait pertinament que ce prétentieux avait pour véritable nom Eugene fitzherber. De plus elle avait vu Raiponce hésiter

_ Je t'ai rien demander Dunbroch, lança Eugene

_ Ecoute Fitzherber, sois tu te tais sois tu dis adieu à ton nez, répondit simplement Merida sachant que c'était son point faible

_ Laisse mon nez en dehors de ça, hurla l'interpellé ne voyant pas Mcgonnagal qui venait d'entrer

_ M. Fitzherber, s'exclama-t-elle, un peu de tenue nous ne sommes pas dans un poulailler ici. Bien, si certains désirent rester ici pendant les vacances, qu'ils viennent me le signaler. Mlle Gothel restez vous ?

_ Oui madame, répondit la jeune fille

_ Et moi aussi, s'exclama immédiatement Merida, il faut juste que j'envoie ma chouette.

Le calme se rétablit et Merida oublia la lettre. En revanche elle n'oublia pas Jack.

_ Tu as revus le givré depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie

_ Non pourquoi ? Répondit la jeune fille

_ Comme ça

Alors comme ça le givré avait trouvé le moyen de se défiler ? Eh bien il était plus lâche encore qu'elle ne le croyait ( enfin d'après l'opinion qu'elle avait des garçons)

_ Tu as finit ta lettre ? Lui demanda Raiponce la tirant ainsi de ses rêveries

_ Hein ?

_ La lettre pour ta mère

_ La lettre à ma mère … ah oui ! Non je l'ai oubliée

_ Tu pense pouvoir la finir rapidement ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ J'envoie ma chouette, tu veux que j'envoie la tienne ?

_ Oui je veux bien, je me dépêche

Et Merida écrivit. Quand elle eut finit, elle tendit la lettre à son amie qui s'empressa de monter à la volière. Alors qu'elle venait de laisser partir les deux chouettes et s'apprêtait à sortir, elle se heurta à Jack.

Ce dernier distingua une natte blonde. Raiponce tournoya pour se dégager et se dirigea prestement vers la sortie.

_ Raiponce ! Appela le jeune homme

_ Quoi ? Demanda rageusement cette dernière en faisant volte face

_ A propos d'Anna … commença Jack

_ Tant que tu es heureux, que veux tu que sa me fasse ? Et Raiponce repis son chemin afin de masquer ses larmes

_ Mais attends j'ai pas finit idiote ! S'exclama Jack en la prenant par les épaules et en l'obligeant à faire demi-tour

_ J'ai autre chose à faire, dit la jeune fille. Les larmes se pointaient et si il les voyaient… elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer

_ Anna n'est pas ma petite amie

_ Tu m'en diras tant

_ Non je te jure c'est ma cousine

_ Tant mieux pour toi

_ Raiponce ! Merida venait d'apparaître puis voyant la scène, ah pardon je t'attendais excusez moi ( elle comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait un moment de solitude )

_ Non c'est bon Meri j'arrive, dit Raiponce sans un regard pour Jack

Elle dévala les marches et rejoignit son amie

_ Alors ? Lui demanda celle-ci

_ Quoi ? Répondit Raiponce

_ Bah Jack ! Il t'as dit quoi ?

_ Qu'Anna était sa cousine

Et Raiponce partit en courant vers son dortoir afin de pleurer à son aise. Merida la suivait plus lentement lorsqu'elle vit Harold venir en corurant vers elle, l'air affolé

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle interloquée

_ Crocmou

…..

**Voilà donc comment vont se passer les vacances pour nos deux tourteraux ? Et que vas-t-il arriver à Crocmou ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre avec le bal de noël. Quand aux reviews ne les oubliez pas ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'en avoir. Bonnes vacances et à la semaine prochaine normalement**


	6. CHAPITRE 5: Eaux troubles au réveillon

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère ne pas avoir étée trop longue à poster ce chapitre. Donc peut-être des surprises ( si vous êtes sages XD ) dans ce chapitre ou l'on va faire connaissance de la partie obscure. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture:)**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 5

Eaux troubles au réveillon

Merida fixait son ami avec des yeux ronds. Que voulait-il dire ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle à Harold

_ Il a disparut

_ T'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il reviendra, Merida était soulagée, ayant envisager le pire

_ On peut pas l'abandonner, imagine qu'il soit découvert ! Ce soir on part à sa recherche

_ T'es pas fou !? Et si on se faisait choper !

_ En tout cas, moi je prend le risque, avec ou sans vous

_ J'en suis, mais à cause de ton dragon, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_ Merci Meri, Harold était si soulagé qu'il lui prit les mains, les serrants à lui faire mal.

Merida se dégagea et lui dit

_ Bon, je vais prévenir Raiponce, tu te charge du givré.

Sur ces mots elle partit en courant dans la direction des dortoirs. Elle trouva Raiponce, les yeux rougis. Lorsque cette dernière l'aperçut, elle vint vers elle

_ Ça va Meri ?

_ Hein ? Ah , oui je vais bien merci. Ce soir il faut qu'on aille avec Harold qui cherche son dragon chou. Il vient de disparaître, ajouta la jeune fille.

_ Vous pouvez compter sur moi, dit Raiponce

Harold obtint la même réponse de la part de Jack, ce dernier toujours prêt à griller les règles. Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'attente et l'impatience auprès de nos jeunes héros. Ils se retrouvèrent au diner dans la grande salle.

_ Alors tout le monde est partant ? Demanda Harold

_ Mais oui t'inquiète pas, répondit Merida

_ Donc à 22h devant la salle commune ?

_ Ça marche

A 22h tout le monde était près. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du château, une lumière les aveugla

C'était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier, assez sinistre, impressionnait Raiponce et l'effrayait quelque peu. Mais elle n'était pas la seule . Les trois autres n'en menaient pas large non plus.

On ne sut pas ce qui passa dans la tête de Merida, mais en scrutant le regard du professeur en essayant de se remémorer où elle avait vu ce regard, elle fut prise d'effroi et recula précipitemment vers la porte. Elle avait la main sur la poignée. L'instant d'après, elle gisait à terre, victime du sort d'oubliette et de stupéfix.

Les trois autres n'osaient bouger. C'est alors qu'une porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ Rien monsieur, je les aient surpris en train d'essayer de sortir, j'allais les punir

_ Pourquoi Mlle Dunbroch est-elle au sol ? Minerva, emmenez la à l'infirmerie je vous prie. Quand à vous jeunes gens, la punition attendra. Retournez dans votre dortoir.

Raiponce tenait à peine debout, tant elle était boulversée. Jack, la voyant ainsi, la prit en pitiée. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la soutint jusqu'à son dortoir. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, agissant comme dans un rêve.

Le lendemain, la neige était tombée. On était la veille de noël. Raiponce se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla rapidement. Faisant sauter le petit déjeûner, elle se précipita à l'infirmerie où elle trouva son amie endormie. Raiponce s'assit près d'elle sans que la rousse ne se soit éveillée.

Quelques instant après, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harold. Ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes et son visage empreint d'inquiétude.

_ Salut, dit-il

_ Salut, répondit Raiponce

Ils resterent assis en silence. Ils commençaient à se rendormir lorsqu'une voix appela

_ Harold

_ Merida!s'exclama notre jeune héro, comment te sens tu ?

_ Ça peut aller.

Raiponce s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible. Elle avait remarqué un petit manège entre eux qui durait depuis un moment. Elle pensa à Jack. Son geste hier l'avait un peu chamboulée.

Alors qu'elle déambulait ainsi dans les couloirs, elle tomba sur Peeves.

_ Alors blondinette ? Perdue sans ton prince charmant ?

_ Tais toi Peeves

_ Cause toujours, s'exclama Peeves hilare. C'est tout ce que tu as dans le gosier ma belle ?

_ La ferme Peeves, laisse la tranquille !

Raiponce se retourna et vit Jack

_ Oh trognon, s'attendrit l'esprit, le givré qui vient défendre sa blondinette. Oh les z'amoureux vous êtes trop chou !

_ Viens, Jack prit le bras de Raiponce l'entraînnant hors de la moquerie de Peeves

_ Merci, dit la jeune fille quand ils furent éloignés

_ De rien Blondie

_ Tu vas à la fête ce soir ?

_ Bah oui et toi ?

_ Oui

_ Sa te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? Tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

_ Et ta petite amie ?

_ J'en ai pas, dit Jack un peu surpris

_ Mais tu disais …

_ Blondie …

_ Je peux pas venir, je …

Elle ne put continuer, les larmes tombaient unes à unes. Jack se sentit désemparé. Il l'attira vers lui, lui prenant les épaules

_ Ma blondie, pourquoi tu pleure ?

_ Tu … je croyais … que toi …

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Laisse moi, Raiponce sécha ses larmes et s'enfuit, laissant Jack en plan dans le couloir.

_ Ce soir on verra, murmura Jack a sa propre intention

…...

Merida avait put sortir de l'infirmerie aidée d'Harold. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gryffondor, son amie l'arrêta

_ Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Harold

_ Moi ça va, mais je crois que c'est pas le cas pour le givré, répondit la jeune fille en montrant Jack du menton. Hep le givré ! Ça va pas ? Un glaçon est passé de travers ?

_ Très drole la carotte

_ T'es pâle comme les flocons !

_ Et toi tu t'es peignée avec quoi ? Ton pain grillé ?

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Harold lassé par leurs moqueries

_ Rien

Il ne voulait pas parler de Raiponce devant Merida, sachant pertinament que celle-ci ne manquerait pas de se moquer encore plus. Celle ci d'ailleurs ne semblait pas ignorante. En effet Merida savait pourquoi Jack était comme ça. Elle allait le taquiner quand Jack, sentant le coup venir, utilisa un sort pour lui fermer le clapet. Celle-ci se débarassa prestement du sort et décida de riposter

_ Expelliarmus !

_ Finit ! Expelliarmus ! Wingardium leviosa !

_ Jack fait moi descendre tout de suite !

_ Sûrement pas

_ Jack je t'en supplie !

_ Taratata

_ Jack, je sais pourquoi t'es comme ça. si tu me pose je me tais

_ C'est du chantage !

_ Alors ?

_ Le problème c'est...

_ Vous savez ce que vous risquez ?

_ Raiponce ! Merida était soulagée. Son amie avait les yeux rouges mais l'orage semblait passer

Jack allait parler lorsqu'une voix sortie de nulle part annonça le repas du réveillon dans une demi-heure. Ce fut le branle bas de combat général. Raiponce et Merida coururent au dortoir afin de pouvoir coiffer leurs cheveux qui , sans êtres pareils, causaient le même tort aux deux jeunes filles

Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils furent éblouis. Le ciel reflétait un ciel d'hiver parfait. Sur l'une des deux tables dressées, des quantitées de victuailles attendaient. Un million de chandelles répandaient une douce lueur. Les professeurs attendaient les élèves, debouts devant une table leur étant destinée.

Les éleves se ruèrent sur le festin. Nos quatres héros se trouvèrent sur le bout de table, près de leurs professeurs. A la fin du repas, ils tirèrent sur les crakers. Harold trouva une miniature identique à son dragon disparut. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Dumbledore, ce dernier lui sourit. Raiponce reçut une fleur d'or qui ne devait jamais fâner et qui pouvait guérir n'importe qui. Merida reçut un sac à extension et Jack fut dépité de trouver un chapeau '' Merry Christmas ''. il le mit tout de même, ne perdant jamais une occasion d'amuser la galerie.

Le bal commença alors, ouvert par Dumbledore et Mcgonnagal. Jack s'approcha de Raiponce qui partait en direction des dortoirs. Mais alors qu'il la suivait, elle s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un mur et pleura. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle était secouée par de violents sanglots. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Jak

_ Laisse moi

_ Non

_ Laisse moi je te dis

_ Non

_ Vas t'en

_ Non

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Viens

Il la conduisit vers une cheminée décorée. Mais ce que Raiponce ne remarqua pas, ce fut le gui

_ Raiponce, ça fait quelques mois qu'on se connait et qu'on est devenus amis. Mais au cours de ces derniers temps, il y a eu autre chose. C'est pourquoi ce soir je te demande à genoux. Tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

_ Et ta petite amie ?

_ Mais c'était toi à chaque fois que je voulais te le dire tu partais

_ T'étais pas très explicite

_ Alors ?

_ Je sais pas

_ Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais !

_ C'est pas la question

_ Mais alors ?

_ Il y a autre chose

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux pas

Jack lui fit signe de se taire et l'embrassa.

…...

Harold et Merida regardaient les autre danser. Il lui avait bien demandé d'être sa cavalière mais la jeune fille lui avait répondut qu'elle avait horreur de la danse.

C'est alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. Raiponce et Jack se ruèrent dans la grande salle en l'entendant. Les lumières s'éteignirent sauf deux qui permirent aux élèves et aux professeurs de distinguer deux ombres. L'une d'elle dit simplement d'une voix que connaissait très bien Raiponce

_ Bonsoir ma chérie

…...

**On finit sur une note tendue. Alors a votre avis, qui à appelé Raiponce ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre que je pense publier la semaine prochaine. Sinon que pensez vous des deux couples ? Envoyez moi vos reviews sa me motive toujours.**


	7. CHAPITRE 6 Découvertes

**Salut tout le monde. Désolée d'avoir mis du temps avant de publier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie vivement Mellyturtle qui me suit depuis le début de l'aventure avec toujours un encouragement. Et merci aussi à tout le reste de me suivre. J'ai juste un peu modifié les pouvoirs de Raiponce.**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 6

Découvertes

_ Mère ?

En effet, devant la jeune fille se dressait Gothel. Un inconnu se trouvait à ses côtés. Jack le reconnut alors …

_ Sortez d'ici ! Tonna Albus

_ Bonsoir professeur, répondit l'inconnu en souriant d'un air sinistre.

_ Ma chérie tu me déçois beaucoup, je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais ainsi à être de leur côté

_ Laissez là tranquille ! S'écria Jack qui se trouva contre le mur à moitié sonné sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit

_ Jack ! S'exclama Raiponce

_ Reste tranquille toi ! Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, plus communément appelé professeur Mortun était apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

_ Mordu ! S'exclama Merida. C'est un animagi !

_ Sortez immédiatement d'ici tous autant que vous êtes !

_ Cause toujours vieillard!ricana Gothel. Maintenant je reprends ma fille avant que vous ne la retourniez complètement contre moi

_ Ils auraient raison ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Avant je ne voyait rien mais maintenant qu'on m'a ouvert les yeux je comprend. Vous êtes vraiment une femme horrible et tout ce que vous méritez ce serait Azkaban ou alors un de ces sortilèges appelé impardonnable.

_ Sale gosse ! Vas tu te taire !

_ Certainement pas !

_ Je crois qu'on vas pouvoir filer Gothel.

_ Très bien mais ce n'est qu'un au revoir, ironisa l'intéressée

Les lumières s'éteignirent subitement. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, Merida et Harold eurent un cri de surprise. Leurs deux amis avaient disparut.

…...

Raiponce fut enfin libérée du bandeau noir qui avait couvert ses yeux. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu et sombre. Jack gisait un peu plus loin, une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière. Elle se précipita vers lui, inquiète ? Elle le secoua mais il ne remua pas. Prise de panique elle se trouva démunie. Sa fleur était restée au château ainsi que sa baguette. Alors elle fut prise de sanglots. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa à aller à son chagrin. Une mélodie de son enfance lui revint et elle se mit à murmurer :

_Fleur aux pétales d'or  
Répands ta magie  
Inverse le temps  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris_

Guéris les blessures  
Éloigne la pluie  
Ce destin impure  
Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris  
Ce qu'il m'a pris

Alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir une lueur attira son attention. Ses cheveux brillaient de plus en plus fort d'une couleur or ée elle ne bougea plus. C'est alors qu'une chose extraordinaire se produisit. Une forme dorée apparue. Les traits se dessinaient laissant apparaître une femme ressemblant étrangement à la jeune fille

_ Ma chérie, dit la forme en souriant

_ Qui êtes vous ? S'exclama Raiponce

_ Il est vrai que l'on n'a jamais dû te parler de moi c'est vrai, dit la jeune femme en esquissant un pauvre sourire. Mais cela ne fait rien. Occupons nous d'abords de ton ami, ensuite nous parlerons.

Raiponce, intimidée, ne sut que répondre. La jeune femme saisit une mèche de Raiponce et l'appliqua sur la blessure de Jack, toujours inconscient. Cette blessure, sous les yeux de Raiponce qui croyait rêver, se cicatrisa en quelques secondes et Jack remua légèrement.

_ Maintenant pouvez vous me dire qui vous êtes.

_ Raiponce … je suis ta mère

_ Mais c'est impossible ! C'est Gothel ma mère

_ Crois tu vraiment qu'une mère qui aimerait son enfant aurait agit de la sorte ? Raiponce, tu n'étais qu'un bébé lorsque cette sorcière m'a tuée. Elle avait une soif de pouvoir et savait que tu avais ce pouvoir de rajeunir, de guérir et surtout de rappeler à la vie des personnes chères

_ Mais pourquoi vous a-t-elle tuée ? Demanda innocemment la jeune fille

_ J'ai voulu te protéger et je me suis mise entre vous deux. Cela n'a malheureusement pas servit à grand chose

_ Mais si j'ai ce pouvoir de rappeler à la vie des morts, pourquoi n'êtes vous qu'un fantôme ?

_ Je ne le sais pas ma chérie mais je suis sûre qu'un jour tu trouveras la réponse. Mais n'oublie jamais ce pourquoi tu te bas.

_ Vous ne restez pas ? Oh mère ! Je viens à peine de vous retrouver !

_ Tu sauras te débrouiller, j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime ma chérie

Elle disparut dans une douce pâleur. La poignée de porte tourna et s'ouvrit lentement...

…...

Pendant ce temps, au château

Harold et Merida n'avaient pas perdus de temps. Ce dernier avait entraîner la jeune fille hors de la grande salle.

_ Mais où vas tu ?

_ On va essayer de retrouver Crocmou, il pourra nous aider.

_ Mais on ne sais pas où il est !

_ On peut toujours essayer.

Ils coururent dans la forêt interdite. A la clarté de la lune les deux amis avançaient au plus vite. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur un imprévu. Les centaures

_ Que faites vous ici jeunes poulains ? Ne savez vous pas ce que signifie '' interdit '' ?

_ Si bien sûr mais mon dragon a disparut et nous devons absolument le retrouver, il en va de la vie de nos deux amis !

_ Un dragon ! Vous vous fichez de moi ?

_ Attends, laisse moi faire, dit Merida qui avait parfaitement confiance en ses talents de négociatrice. Ecoute moi espèce de canasson empaillé ! Reprit-elle à l'attention du centaure qui avait parlé. Si tu nous aide pas je te jure que tu ferais un très bon tapis de sol !

_ Je te demandes pardon ? Emmenez ces insolents hors de ma vue !

_ Alors là Meri je te félicite franchement t'as tout gagné ! Ironisa Harold

_ Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille

_ Evidemment que non !

C'est alors qu'un buisson remua fortement laissant soudain apparaître Crocmou, couvert de blessures. Harold qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux se dégagea rapidement et entrainnant Merida il se précipita vers son dragon enfin retrouvé. Il monta sur son dos en essayant d'éviter de se mettre là où il était blessé et tendis une main vers Merida.

_ Si tu crois que je vais monter tu peux toujours rêver

_ On a pas le choix ! Il saisit Merida par la taille et la hissa sur Crocmou malgré ses coups de pieds et de poings.

Ils s'envolèrent dans les cieux, partant à la rescousse de leurs amis. Mais une forme se distingua. Harold la reconnut immédiatement. Drago, chasseur de dragon, pour qui la furie nocturne était sûrement un joyaux à sa collection.

_ Ça va secouer Meri...

…...

**Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre. A la semaine prochaine j'espère, enfin, si vous suivez toujours ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews je vous en supplie ! **


	8. CHAPITRE 7 JOUR SOMBRE

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. En tout cas voici la suite des aventures. Ce chapitre est assez triste, on voit comment Harold perd sa jambe et Crocmou son aileron. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances :)**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 7

JOUR SOMBRE

La porte s'ouvrit sur la personne que Jack, après s'être réveillé, avait tout de suite reconnu.

_ Noirceur !

_ Ravi de te revoir Jack

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Oh mais rien de toi c'est pourquoi je viens te rendre la liberté, répondit Noirceur d'un ton doucereux qui ne trompa pas notre ami

_ Oh vraiment ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et Raiponce ?

_ Ma bonté ne s'étend pas à elle car nous avons besoin d'elle

_ Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal !

_ Mais qui parle de lui faire du mal ? S'esclaffa Noirceur

_ Je te connais !

_ Jack arrête ! S'exclama la jeune fille. Je vais me débrouiller, va retrouver Meri et Harold

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser faire !? s'étonna le jeune garçon

_ Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûre, on va trouver un moyen je t'assure

_ Si tu le dis, répliqua Jack sceptique

_ Ta petite amie est beaucoup plus raisonnable que toi, railla Noirceur, et saisissant sa baguette il l'envoya au loin.

Ainsi fait, Noirceur jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille, repliée sur elle-même et sanglotant du plus profond de son âme. Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur elle il s'en moqua et quitta la pièce, verrouillant la pièce par la même occasion. Raiponce, seule , essaya de se reprendre mais ses larmes continuaient de tomber. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais elle savait qu'il ne lui préservait rien de bon.

Jack avait voltiger ... par la fenêtre. Il s'était retrouvé en bas d'une tour qu'il ne pouvait atteindre qu'avec une baguette, chose qu'il n'avait pas. C'est alors qu'apparut :

_ Jack ?

_ Emma ?

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué

_ Et toi donc, comment a tu pus venir ?

_ Ta petite amie a le pouvoir de ramener à la vie les morts et j'ai put en profiter

_ Elle t'as vue ?

_ Non car je ne suis visible que de toi

_ Aide moi s'il te plaît je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Elle est bloquée là-haut et sans baguette je ne peux rien faire !

_ Je le sais et c'est pourquoi je t'apporte ceci, dit elle en lui tendant un bâton courbé au sommet.

_ Je sais que j'ai les cheveux blancs mais je suis pas vieux ! S'exclama Jack

_ Ce bâton n'est pas une canne mais il a un pouvoir.

_ Lequel ? Demanda Jack sceptique

_ Avec ça tu peux voler et produire de la glace aussi blanche que tes cheveux.

_ Tu en est sûre ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci beaucoup sœurette

_ Je dois partir mais ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons

_ Juré ?

_ Juré

Dans la pâleur du jour, la jeune fille disparût. Jack resta là un moment puis se ressaisissant il regarda son bâton. Sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il pouvait le faire voler, c'était le moment d'essayer. Il enfourcha sa ''monture'' et tapa du pied pour se donner de l'altitude. Il parvint ainsi à la fenêtre de Raiponce.

Cette dernière regardait le ciel comme si il pouvait lui venir en aide. C'est alors qu'elle vit Jack. Elle courut à la fenêtre. Jack la prit par la taille et l'assit en amazone devant lui et il redescendit au sol. La jeune fille, qui savait qu'il n'avait ni baguette ni balai lui demanda comment il avait fait

_ Tu aurais put me le dire que tu avais le pouvoir de ramener à la vie des gens décédés.

_ Comment sais tu cela ? Demanda la jeune fille soupçonneuse

Jack n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre car à l'orée du bois était apparut Gothel et Noirceur ceux ci se précipitèrent en se maudissant de ne pas avoir bien assez séparés ces deux jeunes gens.

_ Cours ! Cria Jack en poussant Raiponce. Il saisit son bâton et envoya un superbe jet de glace. Les deux êtres maléfiques se trouvèrent stupidement bloqués dans la gace.

Raiponce courrait à perdre haleine. Elle entendit soudain des pas derrière elle et se mit à courir de plus belle priant pour que ce ne soit pas Gothel. C'est alors que la natte de la jeune fille se prit dans un branche d'arbre tombée. Elle avait beau se débattre et tirer dessus elle ne pouvait pas la soustraire à cette maudite branche. Soudain les buissons tremblèrent et laissèrent apparaître … Jack. Celui-ci accourut et défit le nœud qui retenait Raiponce liée à la branche. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa natte un hurlement sinistre se fit entendre. Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent leurs deux amis sur Crocmou ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

…...

Merida avait regardé Harold d'un air étonné. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un homme assez étrange qui volait lui aussi sur un dragon. Ce dernier éclata de rire

_ Alors Harold, comment vas-tu maintenant que tu es chef du village ? Oh mais j'y pense comment fais tu pour le diriger alors que tu es à Poudlard ? Et il éclata encore de rire.

_ Qui c'est celui là ? Demanda Merida

_ Quelqu'un qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter

_ Harold attention !

Merida avait évité de justesse une boule de feu. Harold zigzaguait maintenant entre les boules de feux envoyés par le dragon de Drago. Mais une boule de feux bien placée atteint l'aileron de Crocmou qui piqua droit au sol dans le hurlement sinistre qu'avaient entendus Raiponce et Jack. Crocmou s'abbatit au sol dans un craquement sourd. Les deux cavaliers se trouvèrent éjectés sauf :

_ Harold ! Hurla Merida.

Ce dernier n'avait put défaire son pied de l'étrier. Il se trouva en sandwich entre son dragon et … Gothel ! Celle ci n'avait pas eu le temps de fuir comme son acolyte.

Merida accourut vers Harold. Celui-ci était inconscient. Raiponce et Jack s'approchèrent d'elle. Crocmou se déplaça afin de laisser voir Harold, inconscient. Gothel avait étée tuée sur le coup. Merida s'aperçut que Crcmou avait un aileron manquant et Harold …

_ Jack aide moi ! Il faut lui dégager la jambe !

_ Prête ? 1..2..3 !

Ils tirèrent vers eux leur ami et l'allongèrent sur le sol. Raiponce commença alors son ''numéro''. Elle plaça une mèche de ses cheveux sur la jambe d'Harold et commença à chanté sous le regard intrigué de ses deux amis. Ses cheveux s'illuminèrent comme pour Jack et la magie opéra … en partie

_ Je ne peux pas soigner sa jambe, elle est perdue

_ Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Jack

_ Normalement mes cheveux peuvent soigner n'importe quelle blessure, mais j'ai du arriver trop tard, et Raiponce baissa la voix, ses larmes perlant au bout des yeux

_ Il faut le ramener, dit Merida.

Jack prit Harold sur son bâton afin de ne pas trop le secouer tandis que les deux filles prenaient les balais entreposés dans une vieille remise abandonnée. Merida fit léviter Crocmou et ils se dirigèrent, tel un triste cortège, jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ils furent accueillis par Mme Pomfresh qui envoya directement Harold à Ste Mangouste. Crocmou fut soigné par Hagrid qui essaya tant bien que mal de le soigner. Quand ils demandèrent à voir le directeur on leur répondit que ce n'était pas le moment. Intrigués, nos jeunes héros se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Dans les couloirs, ils ne trouvèrent personne, on aurait dit que le château était désert. En fin de compte, c'était la vérité. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qui se passait, Mme Pomfresh leur dévoila ce qui s'était passé.

_ Quand vous êtes partis, Mordu s'est transformé. C'est un mage noir et il a réussit à briser les baguettes de toutes les personnes présentes. Dumbledore a tenté de l'arrêté mais Mordu s'était chargé de lui bien avant cette affreuse soirée. Etant professeur ici, il a put mettre une potion enlevant tous les pouvoirs dans les boissons de certains élèves et dans celles des professeurs. Il restait bien quelques force à Dumbledore et il a put contre attaqué. Lorsque Mordu est mort, Albus s'est affaissé. Grâce à tous ces mages noires, la moitié de l'école est à Ste Mangouste, et le reste est chez lui.

_ Ainsi il n'y a plus personne ?

_ Non et je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous. Le Poudlard express est ici, allez faire vos bagages.

_ On ne peut pas rester ici ?

_ C'est hors de question.

Ils se dirigèrent tristement vers leurs dortoirs. C'est alors que Raiponce s'arrêta

_ Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi !

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Jack qui se prit un coup de coude de Merida

_ Tu peux venir chez moi, je suis sûre que ma mère n'y verras aucun soucis

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda anxieusement Raiponce

_ Mais oui, allez viens.

Leurs bagages finit, le train les emporta loin de l'école, chez eux, sans qu'ils n'échangent aucun autre mots.

…...

**Alors ? Verdict ? J'attends vos reviews. ** **A la semaine prochaine pour voir tout le monde rétablit ou presque. Bonnes vacances**


	9. CHAPITRE 8 VACANCES FORÇÉES

**Salut la compagnie ! Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous allez avoir des nouvelles de Crocmou et Harold. La mauvaise c'est que pour la suite de ce chapitre vous attendrez la semaine prochaine car il y a des travaux sur la ligne. Bon je vous fatigue pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir … bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 8

VACANCES FORÇÉES

Le Poudlard express arriva enfin à la gare. En sortirent nos trois héros, visage déconfit. Ils auraient tant aimé resté à l'école, même Jack la regrettait. Nord vit son fils et Jack, après un '' salut'' partit avec son oncle. Les deux jeunes filles, seules, attendaient. Enfin Elinor apparut. Elle impressionna un peu Raiponce avec ses bijoux et sa cape imposante.

_ Oh ma chérie ! S'exclama Elinor

_ Salut Maman

_ Bonjour Madame

_ Toi tu dois être Raiponce n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui madame

_ Oh tu peux m'appeler Elinor. Allez venez, un bon chocolat vous attend au château, et Elinor repartit en avant

_ Meri, tu m'avais pas dis que tu vivais dans un château

_ Oui enfin un château, on va pas s'emballer quand même !

_ Je ne pensais pas du tout que tu vivais ça

_ Oh tu sais, malgré ce que les petites filles en pensent, la vie de château c'est pas si génial que ça

_ Oui mais quand même, ça doit présenter des avantages

_ Une belle vue sur la lande et de bons endroits pour s'entraîner à part ça je vois pas

_ Les filles ! Vous venez ?

_ Oui maman on arrive

Et les deux filles de courir afin de rattraper Elinor. Celle-ci les fit transplaner jusque dans une lande déserte. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à apercevoir, quoiqu'en dise Merida, un fort beau château au bord de la mer.

Arrivées à l'interieur, Merida conduisit directement Raiponce dans sa chambre, tout en ayant soin de fermer sa porte tel que personne ne puisse entrer.

_ Enfin, j'ai cru qu'elle ne nous lâcherais jamais

_ Elle a l'air sympa quand même

_ Si seulement elle y mettait du sien

_ Je pense que toi aussi tu pourrais y mettre du tien Meri

_ Mais je fais que ça

_ Bon en attendant on fait quoi

_ On pourrait déballer nos affaires et installer ton matelas

_ Oui si tu veux

Elles se mirent au travail. Tout en déballant leurs affaires elles commencèrent à discuter

_ Tu penses qu'il va s'en tirer Harold ? Demanda Merida

_ J'en suis sûre

_ Tu savais que c'était le chef d'un village ? Apparament son père est décédé

_ C'est vrai ? Comment tu sais ça ?

_ Il y avait un drôle d'imbécile monté lui aussi sur un dragon à l'air beaucoup plus puissant que Crocmou qui lui a demandé comment allait son village maintenant qu'il était chef du village ou je sais pas trop quoi

_ En tout cas il n'en a jamais parlé devant moi

_ J'ai peut-être mal entendu

_ Je pense pas.

_ Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller le voir quand ?

_ J'en sais rien du tout

_ Mademoiselle Merida, votre mère vous demande ainsi que votre amie de descendre pour le dîner, interrompit une voix derrière la porte

_ Oui Maud, dîtes lui qu'on arrive

Elles dégringolèrent les escaliers et se joignirent à la petite troupe rassemblée dans l'immense salle à manger à l'aspect moyenâgeux. Fergus, le père de Merida, ne se trouvait pas là. Elinor les questionna sur l'école sans mentionner '' l'incident '' de noël.

Enfin tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et les filles purent s'esquiver. Alors que, mortes de fatigues, elles allaient enfin dormir, on frappa au carreau. Cela etonna Merida qui fut sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Raiponce se releva et elles regardèrent à travers à la vitre. Ce qu'elles virent faillit les faire tomber à la renverse. Jack, juché sur son bâton, un balai à la main, leur faisait signe d'ouvrir. Merida ouvrit la fenêtre et …

_ Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit en leur faisant une frayeur pas possible !

_ Eh dis donc, t'es vraiment de mauvaise foi ! Vous veniez de vous alloger et vous dormiez pas. Et puis pour la frayeur on va dire que c'est une bonne frayeur étant donné que c'est moi

_ Oui enfin même si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ça changerait pas la donne imbécile !

_ Mais dis donc t'es branchée sur pile ce soir ?

_ Non bien sûr que non, abruti enneigé

_ Bon stop les disputes qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici Jack et à cette heure en plus ?

_ Je venais vous faire une surprise. Elle aurait même sûrement beaucoup plut à Meri mais puisque vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ça attendra

_ Oh c'est bon je te fais mes excuses ça te va ?

_ Qui veut aller voir Harold ?

_ On peut le voir c'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr allez venez.

Il prit Raiponce sur son bâton et laissa le balai à Merida. Ils partirent, filant à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils furent à Ste Mangouste les filles suivirent Jack qui savait parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre du blessé. Arrivés devant la porte, Jack toqua et ils entrèrent. Ce qu'ils virent laissa coi les filles. Harold, pâle comme un linge, était étendu sur un lit … avec sa jambe gauche devenue fer.

_ Enfin vous voilà, j'avais tellement hâte de vous voir

_ Harold … ta jambe, bégaya Merida

_ Je sais, la magie noir a empêchée la potion de marcher

_ Mais on ne t'a pas lançé de sort

_ Au dernier moment, alors que j'allais m'écraser, Noirceur a voulu tenter de m'éliminer. Ça m'a louper sauf que ma jambe a tout prit.

Ils se mirent à discuter assit sur le lit du malade. Harold déclara enfin qu'il ne voulait plus rester à cet Hopitâl de malheur où la nourriture était infecte et qu'il voulait revoir Crocmou. Pour le faire sortir, nos amis ne trouvèrent aucun probléme, en revanche pour le projet Crocmou …

_ Ecoute, dit enfin Jack, pour te faire sortir pas de problème, en revanche on va pas pouvoir t'emmener voir Crocmou

_ Pourquoi ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est …

_ Non rassure toi, mais on n'est plus à Poudlard l'école est fermée pour le moment

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, aller viens champion, on rentre à la maison.

Le problème était encore de savoir où il allait aller. Finalement il fut décidé qu'il irait chez Jack, la mère de Merida aurait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant un garçon chez elle. Ils se séparèrent sur la route. Les filles purent enfin s'allonger avec délice dans leur lit. Mais alors qu'elles sombraient dans le sommeil, un hibou entra et fit un tel vacarme que Merida se leva avec la ferme intention de '' zigouiller cet oiseau de malheur qui se permettais de la réveiller ainsi alors qu'elle pouvait profiter de quelques heures de repos méritées en plus ''. C'est alors qu'elle vit que le-dit oiseau était un hibou qui portait le message suivant

« Harold veut revoir Crocmou, Hagrid m'a envoyé une lettre comme quoi il était guérit, j'emmène Harold le voir. Bonne nuit. Signé : Jack »

_ Oh c'est trop fort ! Raiponce, on va se venger !

…...

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Un peu court mais bon. J'attends vos reviews. Bonnes vacances à plus tard :)**


	10. CHAPITRE 9 EN ROUTE

**Hello ! Oui je suis enfin de retour avec ce chapitre. Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent, et particulièrement Mellyturtle. Ça m'encourage vraiment pour continuer. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant je ne vous ennuie pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 9

EN ROUTE

Merida secoua Raionce qui ne l'avait pas entendue, étant donné qu'elle dormait profondément

_ Raiponce ! S'écria Merida

_ Hum … , et Raiponce se tourna

_ RAIPONCE !

_ Quoi !? s'exclama la jeune fille réveillée en sursaut

_ Lève toi on s'en va

_ Mais non rendors toi

_ Raiponce les gars sont partis !

_ Pour aller chez Jack

_ Mais non idiote ! A croire que tu le fais exprès !

_ Attend, dit Raiponce en s'asseyant sur son lit. Répète moi tout ça calmement

_ Je te dis que Jack a emmené Harold à Poudlard afin de voir Crocmou et qu'ils nous ont laissés ici comme de vulgaires filletes incapables de rien faire. Donc mon idée c'est que nous allons prendre des balais et partir les rejoindres

_ C'est d'accords

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix étant donné que tu fait un boucan du diable

_ Alors habille toi je vais chercher les balais

_ Ne te fais pas prendre

_ Mais non t'inquiète pas

Alors que Merida se faufilait dans les couloirs, Raiponce commença à s''habiller. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit énorme. Alors qu'elle allait courir voir ce qui ce passait elle vit Merida se précipiter dans la chambre

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Raiponce

_ J'ai fait tomber les balais en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec les tapis ? Ça fait la deuxième fois

_ Oui je sais mais on a pas le temps de discuter. Ma mère va rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, tendit un balai à Raiponce et enfourcha le sien. Elles décolèrent juste à temps car la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait justement sur la mère de Merida alertée par le bruit.

La nuit s'apprêtait à laisser place au jour quand elles aperçurent les tours du château. Elles attérirent dans la cour de l'école. Le silence le plus calme régnait dans ces lieux vides. Les jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Celui-ci sortait justement de son cabanon.

_ Mais que faites vous là ? Ce château est fermé. Je ne pensais pas que les élèves avaient tellement hâte de reprendre les cours

_ Avez vous vu Jack et Harold ? Demanda Merida voulant allez au but

_ Pauvre p'tit gars. C'est quand même terrible ce qui lui arrive

_ Hagrid ! Sont ils venus ici oui ou non !?

_ Oui jeune fille

_ Et sont ils encore ici ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ils venaient pour le dragon mais je l'ai renvoyé dans le village de Harold

_ C'est là-bas qu'ils sont partis ?

_ Bien sûr

_ Ne me dites pas que je viens de me payer des heures de vol sur ce maudit balai pour qu'à l'arrivée on m'apprenne qu'ils ne sont plus là ! c'est vraiment trop fort ils exagèrent ! j'en ai plus qu'assez !

_ C'est bon Meri, on va les retrouver et on ira avec eux, dit Raiponce en essayant de calmer son amie

_ J'espère bien ! Manquerait plus qu'ils refusent ! ces garçons me feront mourir, surtout Jack. Je peux t'assurer que lui il va m'entendre ! pour qui se prend il ? Un roi ? Le maître du monde ? J'espère que ses chevilles vont bien !

_ Oui c'est ça allez viens. Merci Hagrid pour les renseignements. Envoyez nous un hibou quand les cours reprendrons. A bientôt

Et Raiponce emmena son amie qui continuait de répendre des injures à tout vents. Elles remontèrent sur les balais et s'envolèrent. Alors qu'elles prenaient de l'altitude, Merida, qui c'était calmée, se demanda quel était le nom du village. Elle le demanda à Raiponce qui n'en savait rien. Merida piqua droit au sol et se mit à la hauteur du garde chasse

_ Dîtes, savez vous comment s'appel le village de Harold ?

_ Ça doit être Berk ou quelque chose dans le même genre

_ Beurk ?

_ Je ne sais plus, avoua Hagrid

_ Merci quand même, et Merida reprit rapidement de l'altitude

_ Alors ? Demanda Raiponce impatiente

_ Beurk

_ Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Le nom de la ville c'est Beurk

_ Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Raiponce sceptique

_ Ben oui !

_ Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Allons-y

_ On a pas le choix de toute manière, mais je peux te jurer que dès qu'on les retrouve je leur fait leur fête

Et elles prirent la direction indiquée par une carte qu'avait fait apparaître Raiponce, plus douée en sortilège que son amie.

…...

Jack et Harold volaient depuis des heures quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un instant.

_ Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda Jack

_ Très bien ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Harold. Je ne sens rien du tout

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Non merci et toi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non ça va merci

_ Je te dois tant ! Merci pour tout

_ Pas de quoi, t'es mon ami alors c'est normal

_ Oui mais …

_ CHUT !

_ Quoi ? Demanda le jeune viking

_ Il y a du bruit

_ Un oiseau sans doute

_ Non ça ressemble à des voix

…...

les jeunes filles survolaient une forêt immense quand soudain Merida, qui avait une très bonne vue, s'exclama :

_ Ils sont là !

Raiponce regarda ce que lui indiquait son amie. Effectivement c'était bien les garçons qui étaient assis. Elles piquèrent droit sur eux. Alors qu'elle posait le pied à terre, Merida se tourna vers les garçons et se mit à leur hurler dessus

_ Ah ça vous amuse de nous fausser compagnie ! Eh bien nous voilà que ça vous plaise ou non ! Je vous déteste ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Parce que nous sommes des filles ? Je vais vous apprendre à nous tendre des lapins comme ça ! Vous êtes vraiment horribles, machos, sans cœur, affreux, crétins, abrutis, têtes à claques ….

_ C'est bon t'a finit ? Demanda Jack. Je suis désolé c'était vraiment pas mon intention de vous laisser parce que vous étiez des filles

_ Tu m'en dira tant

_ Meri je suis désolé, balbutia Harold. Tu as raison on aurait dû venir vous chercher je suis désolé

_ C'est bon, grommela la jeune fille

_ Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, on aimerait se joindre à vous, dit Raiponce

_ Avec plaisir ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons

_ Alors en route ! S'écria Merida

...

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude dîtes moi ce que vous en penser et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! **


	11. CHAPITRE 10 DÉCOUVERTES SURPRENANTES

**Salut la compagnie ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui devrait être assez intéressant côté cœur puisque nos amis vont rencontrer la jeune Astrid. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 10

DÉCOUVERTES SURPRENANTES

Nos héros enfourchèrent les balais et se remirent en route. Harold menait a danse sur le balai que lui prêta Raiponce, suivait Merida et derrière eux Jack portant son amie. Harold se maudissait en lui-même. Évidement, il aurait dû penser que la jeune fille leur hurlerait dessus. Mais en même temps, cela avait été si vite...

_ C'est quand qu'on arrive ? Demanda Jack

_ Dîtes moi que je rêve, s'exclama Merida. T'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse le givré

_ Mais dit moi Meri, reprit Jack d'un ton taquin, si toi aussi tu râle, c'est que toi aussi tu en a marre !

_ Dans tes rêves peut-être. En tout cas moi, je ne me plains pas du voyage mais de toi. C'est donc tout à fait différent.

_ C'est ça la carotte, essaye de te défiler

_ Je ne suis pas lâche moi !

_ Mais moi non plus.

_ La ferme ! S'exclama Raiponce

_ Waouh ! Raiponce qui s'agace ! La partie va être rude

_ Pour toi peut-être Frost, répliqua Merida

_ Taisez vous, on est presque arrivés, déclara Harold

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui afin de vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, sur une falaise dominant la mer, on pouvait apercevoir un village. Mais pas n'importe quel village ! Un village avec beaucoup de dragons. Instinctivement, Raiponce serra dans les bras de Jack, effrayée par le nombre. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

_ Raiponce ! Appela Harold, tu n'as rien à craindre ils ne te feront aucun mal

_ Tu en es sûr ? Demanda la jeune fille

_ Absolument, répondit le jeune garçon. C'est comme avec Crocmou

_ Si tu le dis, marmonna Raiponce sceptique

_ Et puis au pire je suis là ! S'exclama Jack

_ Justement tu es là ! S'écria Merida rancunière. Dis moi ce que tu compte faire ? Ton bâton ne te sera pas utile

_ On verra, grommela Jack

Ils descendirent jusqu'au village. Celui-ci semblait désert. C'est alors que la porte de la plus haute maison s'ouvrit sur une femme ressemblant étrangement à Harold. Dès que ce dernier l'aperçu, il s'écria :

_ Maman ! Je suis revenu ! Où est Crocmou ?

_ Harold ? La femme s'était rapprochée. Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Ste Mangouste ? Par Thor qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Et qui sont tes amis ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir salué le petit groupe.

_ Voici Merida, Raiponce et Jack, répondit le jeune garçon en les désignat tour à tour

_ Enchantée de vous connaître. Je me prénomme Valka, je suis la mère de Harold, déclara la jeune femme. Harold m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, surtout de toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Merida.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Euh Maman, où est Crocmou ? Demanda Harold en voulant dissiper sa gène

_ Gueulfor s'occupe de lui. Mais entrez donc vous restaurer, vous devez mourir de fin

Et Valka leur servit un festin tel qu'il se demandèrent s'ils pourraient remanger un jour.

_ Maman ? Demanda Harold. Sais tu où est Drago ?

_ Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ? Répliqua la jeune femme avec froideur

_ Pendant que moi et Meri on survolait la forêt à la recherche de Jack et Raiponce, Drago a débarqué et nous à attaqué. C'est la cause des blessures de Crocmou et de ma jambe.

_ Eh bien je suppose qu'il est dans une île éloignée afin de préparé un mauvais coup. Depuis la dernière bataille nous ne l'avons pas revus. Puisque vous avez finit allez donc visiter le village. Je vais réunir le conseil nous verrons bien par la suite

Ils sortirent donc dehors où un soleil éclatant les accueillis. Mais pas seulement un soleil. Une belle jeune fille de leur âge gravissait les marches menant à la maison d'Harold. Elle leva la tête et s'écria joyeusement avant de lui sauter au cou

_ Harold ! Tu es enfin revenu ! Comment va ta jambe ?

_ Salut Astrid. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma jambe, ça va mieux

_ J'en suis heureuse

_ Astrid, je te présente mes amis. Merida, Raiponce et Jack

_ Enchantée

_ Je leur fais visiter le village, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

_ Avec plaisir

Et la petite troupe déambula dans le village, parlant avec animation. Seule Merida ne goûtais pas à la bonne humeur générale. Cette fille lui avait carrément sauté au cou sans se soucier de rien ! Et de plus, elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour le jeune viking. Cela n'aurait pas eu d'incidence si Merida avait réussit à savoir si c'était réciproque. Seulement elle n'y parvint pas.

Jack s'aperçut de la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille et jouant du coude, il le fit savoir à Raiponce. Celle-ci se retourna et laissant le groupe s'éloigner, elle s'approcha de son amie

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu ne te sent pas bien ?

_ On va dire ça comme ça

_ Dis moi, tu peux me faire confiance quand même

_ Tu crois qu'Astrid et Harold...

_ Sont de simples amis, acheva Raiponce en riant

_ Tu le crois vraiment, s'inquiéta Merida

_ Mais oui !

_ Bon très bien

_ Meri …

_ Ne dis rien

_ … tu es amoureuse !

_ N'importe quoi! S'exclama la jeune fille les joues empourprées

_ Oh allez c'est pas si grave ! C'est même génial tout ça

_ Arrête de te faire des films je ne suis pas A-MOU-REUSE

_ Qui est amoureuse ? Demanda Jack qui avait ralentit

_ Personne, grommela Merida, et puis occupes toi de tes oignons

_ Ne me dit pas qu'elle …, débuta Jack. Raiponce acquiesça des yeux

_ Non, dit Merida

_ OUUH l'amoureuse ! se moqua Jack

_ Frost ! Menaça la jeune fille

_ Je file …

_ Vaut mieux pour toi

Et ils rejoignirent Harold et son amie qui les attendaient. Ces derniers, ayant entendus quelques bribes sans savoir de noms, ne leur posèrent aucune question. Ils se séparèrent au pied des marches, Astrid rentrant chez elle. Valka leur montra leurs chambres. Une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. On n'eut pas de peine à savoir le sujet de discutions de la soirée après que tout le monde fût monté se coucher.

_Chambre des garçons :_

_ Dis Harold, commença Jack.

_ Oui ? Répondit celui-ci

_ Toi et Astrid...

_ On est justes amis

_ Jure-le

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda le viking intrigué

_ Pour que je sois sûr

_ Eh bien, je le jure

_ Et tu n'as personne en vue ?

_ Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Soupçonna Harold

_ Comme ça

_ Si tu jure de ne rien répéter, murmura Harold, je te dirais certaines choses

_ Vas-y je t'écoute. Tu peux me faire confiance quand même

_ Très bien. Tu pense quoi de Merida ?

_ T'es sérieux ! Et Jack éclata de rire

_ Tais-toi imbécile !

_ J'en pense qu'elle ferais une parfaite femme de viking

_ T'emballe pas quand m^me, je parle pas mariage ! Juste déjà sortir avec elle

_ Bonne idée, en plus elle n'a pas peur de Crocmou ni rien

_ Mais dis moi, vous parliez de quoi tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes arrêtés ?

_ Oh de rien. On se moquait de quelqu'un

_ Qui ?

_ Pas vous, t'inquiète, ni personne de ton village. Une élève de Poudlard

_ D'accords

_Chambre des filles :_

_ Raiponce, tu me jures que tu diras rien ? Demanda anxieusement Merida

_ Mais oui, ça sert à ça les amis

_ Ça me fait un peu peur. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse et je m'étais jurée que je ne le serais jamais.

_ Harold est quelqu'un de bien, je vois pas pourquoi tu te défends de l'aimer

_ C'est tellement compliqué

_ Allez ! L'encouragea son amie

_ Mais une chose qui sera mise au point ! Je ne joue pas les bonniches à le servir alors que lui il fait rien !

_ Ça m'étonnerais de lui !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je vais quand même pas allez me planter devant lui et lui dire « Harold je t'aime »

_ Tu verras tu trouveras

Et la maison s'endormit. Mais une ombre rodait, menaçante …

…**...**

**Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je peux dors et déjà vous annoncer que Astrid ne vas pas vraiment apprécié. Quand à l'ombre, vous verrez bien. J'attend vos reviews et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. CHAPITRE 11 LES ENNUIS COMMENCENT

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ceux qui ont repris les cours aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite bon courage. Pour ceux qui, comme moi, la reprenne demain, je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Bon courage pour cette nouvelle année. Maintenant je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 11

LES ENNUIS COMMENCENT

Le soleil était déjà levé quand nos jeunes héros furent réveillés par des clameurs au village. Harold, inquiet, ouvrit rapidement les volets, imité par les filles à côté. Un spectacle désolant s'offrit à eux. Le village avait été en partie ravagé. Des maisons étaient détruites, l'arène s'était effondrée, des bâtiments et des abris pour les compagnons de Crocmou n'étaient plus que des ruines. Au village, les mêmes questions :

_ Qui a fait ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Harold, comprenant la gravité de la situation, s'habilla et descendit prestement les escaliers de sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et couru rejoindre le groupe qui s'était formé. Ses amis le suivaient de près. Quand les villageois le virent, ils se précipitèrent sur Harold.

_ Laissez le donc respirer ! S'exclama Gueulefort accourut lui aussi. Vous allez l'étouffer. Dis moi Harold, que compte tu faire ?

_ Ben je sais pas … commença l'interpellé

_ Laissez le, s'écria une voix. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Mais il va nous falloir trouver l'auteur de ce carnage.

Valka s'était avancée au milieu du groupe. Harold la regarda avec reconnaissance. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon ce village, il l'aurait déserté depuis belle-lurette. Il ne se sentait pas devenir chef à sa majorité. Alors que Valka tentait de calmer les esprits, une voix perchée se mit à rire. Un rire froid et cruel. Tous se retournèrent et virent …

_ Noirceur ? Drago ?

Ainsi, les membres de la partie obscure s'étaient unifier. Tous les vikings connaissaient parfaitement Drago, en revanche Noirceur ne leur disait rien. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il ne fallait mieux pas s'y frotter.

_ Que viens-tu faire ici Drago ! S'exclama un viking. Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir tué notre chef ?

_ En fait, non.

_ Tais toi. Mes chers amis, débuta Noirceur, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous proposer un marché. Livrez-nous Harold et sa bande arrivée hier. Nous ne vous feront aucun mal. Mais vous avez seulement une heure.

_ Sinon quoi !? s'exclama Harold avec colère. Tu n'aurait quand même pas l'audace de t'en prendre à eux ?

_ Laisse moi réfléchir, feignit Noirceur. Je ne vais pas me gêner.

_ Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! S'écria à son tour Jack avec mépris.

_ Voyez-vous ça, se moqua Noirceur. N'oubliez pas, une heure.

Et les deux disparurent dans un tourbillon noir propre à la partie obscure. Valka se tourna vers son fils.

_ Harold, part avec eux, nous pouvons résister.

_ Mais je ne vais quand même pas quitter le village et vous laisser alors qu'ils vont vous attaquer ! Explosa le jeune garçon

_ Harold je t'en prie, dit Astrid qui s'était rapprochée. On pourra les battre, fait moi confiance. Part et met toi à l'abri

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Harold bouillait de rage

_ Écoute Harold, nous on veut bien rester, déclara Merida

_ Non vous devez partir ! S'exclama Astrid exaspérée par cette rousse. Vous serez plus en sécurité

_ Non, trancha Harold, Merida a raison. On va rester. Préparez des barricades et vos dragons. N'oubliez pas, ils doivent comprendre que Drago ne leur veut que du mal et toujours entendre votre voix

_ Harold, vraiment, on peut se débrouiller, tenta une dernière fois Astrid

_ Astrid, vraiment, je ne quitterais pas le village.

Et il entraîna ses amis à sa suite dans la forge. Ils la traversèrent en courant pour passer la porte qui les mennerait à Crocmou. Ce dernier, quoi qu'encore faible, leva la tête vers son ami.

_ Mon pauvre Crocmou, tout ça est de ma faute. Mais tu vas voir on va s'en sortir

_ Tu vois Raiponce qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé, dit Jack en riant.

_ …

_ Raiponce ? Et Jack se retourna. Son amie avait disparut.

_ Jack ? Demanda Merida qui n'avait pas entendue. Ça ne vas pas ?

_ RAIPONCE ! hurla Jack en guise de réponse.

Aucun doute possible. La jeune fille était introuvable. Ils eurent beau fouiller le village dans les moindres recoins, elle demeurait invisible.

_ Noirceur, grinça Jack. Occupez vous du village, je pars à sa recherche.

Et Jack s'envola rapidement. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait l'antre de Noirceur et ne chercha donc pas longtemps.

_ Noirceur ! Appela-t-il

_ Oh Jack ! Tu viens te rendre ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup de toi, s'attendit faussement l'ombre

_ Ne rêve pas trop, je viens simplement chercher Raiponce

_ Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Toi et elle …

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire abrutit ! Dis moi où elle est

_ Je ne m'occupe pas des rêves mais des cauchemards jeune homme

_ Dis moi où elle est Noirceur, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter

_ Sinon?ironisa l'interpellé, tu vas me blesser avec ta baguette ? Tu me fais peur

_ J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac

_ Tu veux vraiment la voir ? Suis moi

_ Pour que tu m'attire dans un piège ? Merci bien mais non

_ Très bien. Amenez moi son amie je vous prie, demanda Noirceur à ses acolytes cauchemardesques

La jeune fille apparut bientôt, évanouie, supportée par les cauchemards. Jack, croyant son amie sans vie, se précipita vers elle.

_ Raiponce, je t'en prie, reste

_ Quel idiot tu fais, se moqua Noirceur. Elle est simplement évanouie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Si j'apprend que tu lui as fait du mal, je te tue, même si je dois finir à Azkaban

_ Tu me fais vraiment pitié. Ton bâton n'a plus aucun effet sur moi, jette le donc et je vous laisses quitter cet endroit sans rien vous faire

_ Tu me le jure ?

_ Oui Jack, je ne vais quand même pas la retenir alors qu'elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité

_ Très bien, murmura Jack après plusieurs hésitations.

Il jeta son bâton aux pieds de Noirceur avec rage, prit Raiponce dans ses bras et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il fut jeté à terre. Le noir l'aveuglait. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un rire. On aurait dit un enfant

…...

Harold et Merida travaillait activement à la construction d'une machine inventée par Harold et qui était censée lancé des pierres, non sur les dragons, mais sur les ennemis et ainsi les jetés au bas de leur monture.

Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, Harold observait son amie. Merida travaillait de tout son cœur, quitte à se couper ou s'écorcher. Plus Harold l'observait, et plus la jeune fille l'attirait. Il aurait aimé lui dire son amour mais il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Il était plongé ainsi dans sa rêverie quand la jeune fille releva la tête

_ Dis Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, on doit la terminer rapidement je te rappelle

_ De quoi ?

_ La machine gros bêta

_ Ah oui, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs

_ On a bientôt finit non ?

_ Oui, plus qu'à mettre deux ou trois coups de marteau et on aura terminé

_ Tant mieux, souffla la jeune fille.

_ Repose-toi si tu veux

_ Non ça va merci, je ne suis pas fatiguée

C'est alors qu'Astrid entra.

_ Oh Astrid, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ont commencés à nous attaquer ?

_ Non pour le moment ils se tiennent tranquilles. J'étais juste passée voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose

_ Non c'est bon, grogna Merida

_ Très bien, grommela Astrid qui ne supportait décidément pas la jeune fille

_ Tu peux rester si tu veux, dit Harold

_ Oui pourquoi pas, et Astrid s'assit sur une souche.

Harold qui venait de terminer s'assit à côté de Merida

_ Comment c'est passée votre année jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda Astrid

_ Pas trop mal, répondit Harold.

_ J'aurais tant aimé aller avec vous, murmura Astrid

_ D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous ? Demanda Merida

_ Mes parents voulait que je quitte mes airs de garçons manqués et m'ont envoyés à Beauxbâtons. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils sont couverts de lettres de la part de la directrice qui ne me supporte plus

_ Ils sont sévères là-bas ? Demanda encore Merida qui se souvenait que sa mère aurait préféré l'envoyée dans cet établissement

_ Oh oui ! Mais dis moi Harold, reprit Astrid, la mixité ne dérange personne là-bas ? Je suppose qu'il y a des couples ?

_ Oui il y a des couples et cela ne dérange personne.

_ La chance ! Et toi, tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un là-bas ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? S'intrigua Harold

_ Non comme ça.

_ Je reviens je vais prendre l'air, s'exclama Merida qui avait repéré une fenêtre d'où elle pourrait écouter si quelque chose d'intéressant s'annonçait

Après qu'elle fut sortie, Astrid souffla. Enfin cette fille avait comprit qu'elle était de trop.

_ Dis moi Harold, recommença la jeune fille.

_ Oui ?

_ Toi et cette fille, il n'y a rien n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_ Ainsi c'était vrai, tu l'aimes ?

_ Oh écoute Astrid, on peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

_ Non Harold, je veux savoir. Souviens toi que nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre

_ Je ne crois pas Astrid, en tout cas je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça

_ Eh bien maintenant tu les sais.

_ Astrid écoute moi, je ne ressent pas autre chose que de l'amitié pour toi alors que …

_ Avec Merida il y a quelque chose, acheva Astrid avec amertume

_ Écoute …

_ Non toi écoute, s'exclama Astrid furieuse, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'après toutes ces années je t'aimais ? Tous ces jeux qu'on a partagés ensembles pour toi c'était peut-être du pipeau mais tu peux me croire, ce n'était pas mon cas. Au contraire, je voyais ça comme une promesse !

_ Astrid je suis désolé

_ Laisse tomber

Et la jeune fille fit claquer la porte derrière elle avec rage et ne vis pas Merida, assie, encore sous le coup de cette révélation. C'est ce moment là que choisit la sentinelle pour hurler. Drago et son armée arrivait …

…**...**

**Donc voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me remonte toujours le moral et ça m'encourage à continuer, si je dois continuer. Si j'ai le temps je vous en remet un cette semaine pour vous encourager. Bonne rentrée à tous. **


	13. CHAPITRE 12 TEMPÊTE DRAGONNESQUE

**Salut tout le monde, désolée de publier tardivement. J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. Dans ce chapitre, il y a des épisodes de film que j'ai un peu modifié. Pour Emma par exemple, j'avais commencé au chapitre 4. j'espère que ça vous lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 12

TEMPÊTE DRAGONNESQUE

Jack se réveilla. Un enfant riait à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux … et vit sa sœur. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il était là aussi. Jack, pour ainsi dire, se voyait. Sa sœur et lui jouaient sur le lac gelé. Tout deux riaient. Mais la jeune fille perdit son sourire quand la glace commença à craqueler sous ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas, la glace menaçait de céder au moindre mouvement. Jack se voyait lui aussi perdre son sourire puis le retrouver pour rassurer sa sœur. Et pourtant , avant qu'il ne pût faire un pas vers elle, Emma chutait dans l'eau. Le noir complet se fit autour de lui. Un noir de désespoir lugubre. Jack était à la merci de son pire ennemi. Il ne pouvait se défaire de l'image de sa sœur.

…...

Raiponce ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle ne voyait plus ses amis. Elle ne souvenait de rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui déchira le cœur. Sa tour. Elle était revenue. Du moins elle le croyait. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître … Gothel. Raiponce ne pouvait y croire. Elle l'avait pourtant vue mourir.

_ Mère ?

L'interpellée ne sourcilla pas. Elle n'avait pas dû entendre. Raiponce répéta plus fort cette fois. Même réaction. Alors Raiponce se rapprocha. C'est alors qu'elle vit que Gothel tenait dans ses bras un bébé. Une petite fille plus précisément. Cette dernière, blonde comme les blés, dormait profondément. Au dehors, Raiponce entendit des voix. Comme Gothel ne semblait pas la reconnaître, Raiponce se pencha à la fenêtre. Elle vit des gardes qui semblaient cherché quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Gothel s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre. Se servant de sa magie, la sorcière fit apparaître des ronces et les jeta en criant :

_ Crevez-vous donc les yeux, aveugles vous l'êtes maintenant. La princesse Corona est à moi vous entendez ?

Et les ronces furent jetées à la têtes des gardes qui perdirent la vue. Raiponce, tremblante, se tourna vers l'enfant que tenait toujours Gothel dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir un million d'années pour savoir qui était la petite fille. C'était elle.

Le noir se fit autour d'elle pendant que Raiponce, sous le choc, se recroquevillait sur elle-même, en proie à la peur.

…...

Harold sortit précipitamment au cri poussé par un des villageois. Merida se releva rapidement et suivit Harold qui se précipitais sur les barricade pour vérifier les dires du viking. Ce qu'il vit l'affola d'abord. Une nuée de dragons sous le joug de Drago et son Alfa. Retrouvant son sang froid, il donna rapidement les ordres autour de lui. Certains prirent immédiatement leur dragons et s'envolèrent. D'autres armaient les catapultes. Le village était en plein effervescence. Harold entraînna Merida à sa suite et ils remontèrent jusqu'à la forge.

_ On va la sortir dehors et on la mettra en marche après, s'écria Harold en essayant de couvrir le bruit de sa voix.

_ Je te suis

_ Prend cette poignée là et tire là dehors tandis que je la pousserais derrière

_ Compris

La machine s'ébranla sous les efforts et commença à rouler. Dehors, le combat commençait. Des dragonniers de Berk réussissaient à toucher quelque acolytes de Drago, mais cela n'avançait pas grand chose. Ils devaient plus se concentrer à garder leur dragon qui devaient résister à cet Alpha. Ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier pour utiliser son pouvoir. Mais grâce aux recommandations de Harold, les dragonniers réussissaient à résister. Harold et Merida avaient réussit à sortir l'engin roulant de la forge. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en marche. Ce qu'ils firent non sans jeter des regards autour d'eux. Le bruit grandissant des combats couvrait leurs voix et ils avaient des difficultés d'entente.

_ Meri ! Appuie sur le bouton rouge !

Mais comme l'interpellée avait en face d'elle plusieurs boutons et qu'elle avait comprit le bouton orange, elle ejacta dans les airs son amie qui atterit à ses pieds.

_ Désolée ! Cria Merida

_ Le bouton rouge pas orange ! S'écria Harold encore par terre

Pour cette fois, Merida ne se trompa pas. Une boule de feu allumée par l'invention de son ami fût envoyée dans les airs et passa sous le nez de Drago. Alors qu'Harold commençait à recharger sa machine, Meri vit Drago au-dessus d'eux. Elle hurla :

_ Harold ! Drago est au-dessus !

Son ami leva les yeux et, voyant son pire ennemie, actionna sa machine. La flamme déstabilisa Drago qui, fou de rage, se mit à hurler, ameutant dragons et acolytes. Autour de nos deux héros pourtant, le combat continuait. Des vikings tombaient, d'autres réussissaient à toucher les acolytes de Drago. Harold s'époumonna alors :

_ Laissez tomber les autres, touchez Drago !

Tous essayèrent d'obéir. Certains parvinrent rapidement près d'Harold et Merida, d'autres, blessés, se traînaient sans réellement réussir à avancer. Astrid, qui depis le début de la bataille réussissait à abattre plus de soldats de Drago que la plupart des viking, arriva en courant. Elle était blessée, ayant étée jetée par terre lors d'un combat. Tempête, elle, avait volé pour échapper au pouvoir de l'alpha. La jeune Hofferson se précipita avec un cri de rage sur un soldat de Drago tombé. Elle le harcelait de coups de pieds et poings, défoulant ainsi sa haine. Harold, lui, essayait de diriger son arme dans la direction de son ennemi qui ne cessait de bouger. De toute évidence il n'avait guère envie de mourir aujourd'hui.

Astrid, voyant que la situation se compliquait, se précipita sur tempête qu'elle enfourcha avec agilité et, tentant le tout pour le tout, elle se saissit de sa hache et prit de l'altitude. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était insensé mais n'en avait cure. Elle se rapprocha de Drago et soulevant sa hache, elle allait l'abattre quand ce dernier, la voyant prête à l'attaquer, dirigea l'alpha contre tempête qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et qui déséquilibrée, jeta sa cavalière . Astrid allait tomber quand tempête la rattrappa in-extremis. Drago, voyant le village affaiblie par l'attaque, se mit à rire d'un rire cruel.

_ Habitants de Berk ! Que cette pacotille vous serve de leçon ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à nous vaincre ! Alors un conseil, ceci n'était qu'une bagatelle, la prochaine fois, pas de quartiers !

Et Drago repartit avec son armée, laissant le village dans un piteux état. Les villageois, blessés et éreintés, se lamentaient sur les pertes qu'ils avaient subits. Au milieux de ces tourments, une chouette, nullement effrayée du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, vola rapidement jusqu'à Merida et Harold. Elle leur lança un paquet de lettres, quatre en vérité, et repartit toujours aussi imperturbable.

Nos deux amis en trouvèrent chacune à leur noms et l'ouvrirent précipitamment c'était une lettre de Poudlard, les invitant à regagner l'école le plus tôt possible. Et au milieux de toutes ces douleurs, ils se mirent à rire. Une lettre de Poudlard juste après une bataille pour les inviter à retrouver la routine ! Il fallait vraiment le faire. Mais de ce tas lancé par la chouette, il en restait deux. C'est alors qu'on entendit des clameurs.

…...

Jack et Raiponce s'éveillèrent en même temps dans l'antre de Noirceur. Ce dernier, assit sur une espèce de trône noir, les regardait avec un air moqueur

_ Ces souvenirs vous ont-ils plut ?

_ Noirceur pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Ça te servait à quoi ?

_ Mon pauvre Jack, s'apitoya faussement l'interpellé, ta sœur te manque donc à ce point ?

_ Ne commence pas, marmona entre ses dents le jeune garçon

_ Et toi Raiponce, ton royaume perdu t'es revenu à l'esprit ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Jack tandis que Raiponce baissait les yeux

_ Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné Jack

_ Laisse nous repartir Noirceur, tu veux quoi à la fin ?

_ Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Et Noirceur, se levant, quitta la pièce. Jack regarda autours de lui et voyant un cours d'eau, il entraîna Raiponce à sa suite sans qu'elle pût protester, il la poussa dans l'eau où il sauta juste après. Le cours d'eau suivait une sorte de tobboggan géant et Raiponce apeurée hurlait dans ce dédale. Jack, lui, s'amusait au contraire beaucoup. Ils atterrirent finalement dans une rivière qui ne leur était pas inconnue. Elle ressemblait en effet beaucoup à celle qu'ils avaient vu avant d'arriver à Berk.

Alors que Raiponce s'apprêtait bravement à y aller à pieds, Jack l'arrêta et sortant de nulle part sa baguette sous les yeux étonnés de son amie, il s'exclama : accio bâton … et se prit son arme dans la figure. Après s'être relevé et avoir rit avec Raiponce qui s'était écroulée de rire, il enfourcha son bâton et prenant Raiponce en croupe il s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Ils aperçurent bientôt le village de leur ami et descendirent en poussant des exclamations devant le désastre. Ils furent accueillis par leurs amis qui, au lieux de faire une tête de quatre mètres de long, souriaient en leur tendant chacun une lettre. Jack, après avoir parcouru les lignes, se mit à faire moultes grimaces et simagrées, faisant rire ses amis, heureux de cette fin de journée où ils étaient réunis, malgré le danger encourru.

…**...**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Pour la scène de la bataille je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine. N'oubliez pas les reviews et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine**


	14. CHAPITRE 13 Retour mouvementé

**Salut la compagnie ! Comment allez-vous ? Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 13

RETOUR MOUVEMENTE

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent le lendemain, nos héros ne revenaient pas de l'idée qu'ils devaient retourner à Poudlard. Dire que la veille ils bataillaient et qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient reprendre leurs uniformes et la routine. Néanmoins, les garçons rassemblèrent leurs affaires et, après avoir dit adieu au village, le petit groupe s'envola. Ils prirent tout d'abords la direction du château où Merida et Raiponce avaient laissé leurs malles. Crocmou, grâce aux bons soins de Gueulfort qui l'avait soigné, était de la partie et Harold avait retrouvé son visage rayonnant. C'était une belle matinée, ensoleillée malgré le froid qui régnait

_ Merida ! Appela soudain Jack

_ Quoi ?

_ Tes cheveux, est-ce qu'ils sont chauffant ?

_ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant

_ Ben oui, le roux rappel le rouge, symbole du feu et je me disais que …

_ Mais t'est complètement fou ! S'écria Merida. C'est quoi cette nouvelle invention ?

_ Ben disons qu'il fait froid et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Merida, plutôt furieuse, lui colla une giffle retentissante

_ Il paraît que les gifles font circuler le sang alors …

_ Alors tu me met colle une gifle !

_ Exactement

_ Ouh mais dit moi, commença Jack, tu sais que je sais des choses que tu sais et si tu veux pas que j'ouvre ma bouche …

_ Écoute moi bien le givré ! S'exclama la jeune fille piquée, je te fais confiance et si tu me trahis, va faire tes valises en vitesse et pars loin, très loin !

_ Ça y est ! Le boutefeu chinois est de retour !

_ Hep le givré ! Si tu veux mourir tu le dis tout de suite y a pas de problèmes !

_ Tu ne le ferais pas rien que pour éviter un veuvage précoce à Raiponce

_ C'est bon vous avez finit tous les deux ? Interrompit cette dernière

_ Mais attend je suis entrain de te défendre pour t'éviter les frais d'enterrement alors te plains pas !

_ Dis plutôt que tu protèges tes arrières oui ! S'écria Merida

_ Je suis quand même pas si égoïste que ça quand même ! Et puis Mlle Mauvaise Foi pourrait bien se taire aussi parce que pour vous entourlouper elle est championne !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore ?

_ Quand je suis venu pour vous emmener à Ste Mangouste, je m'étais déjà fait avoir !

_ Mais aussi pourquoi tu étais à la fenêtre ? Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu nous espionnais ?

_ Quand vous vous allongiez

_ Et pourquoi tu as attendue ?

_ Pour vous faire une farce et puis je rigolais bien. Au fait on arrive quand ? Ajouta le jeune garçon pour couper court à la dispute

_ Maintenant, et Merida piqua droit vers son château.

Harold s'était tue pendant le voyage. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Astrid dans la forge. Bien sûr ils avaient passé pratiquement toute leur enfance ensemble mais Harold la considérait plus comme sa sœur. Il suivit les autres en se promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Alors qu'ils attérissaient dans la cour du château, ils virent la porte principale à toute volée laissant apparaître la mère de Merida qui ne semblait pas venir pour faire la paix.

_ Oups, lâcha Merida pendant que Jack pouffait derrière elle

_ Où étais-tu partie encore? Hurla Elinor. T'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit en faisant un raffut du diable tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ? Réponds !

_ Euh … ben... en fait …, bredouilla Merida

_ Une lettre de Poudlard vient d'arriver, vos affaire sont là

_ Merci, vous attendez là ? On en a pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux garçons

_ Bien chef ! Oui chef !

Et les jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent dans le château suivies d'Elinor . Les garçons en profitèrent pour regarder autour d'eux

_ C'est vrai que si tu l'épouse, au moins, tu auras la vie de château !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu baragouine encore ? Demanda Harold

_ A mon avis, la furie est une fille de la haute

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_ Oh rien, juste un sujet de taquinerie

Harlod leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de tout lui raconter ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux jeunes filles, chargées comme des mules

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'étonna Harold

_ Eh oui, soupira Merida, ma mère voit grand quand il s'agit de partir

_ Manquerait plus qu'elle nous amène les couvertures ! S'esclaffa Jack

_ Les couvertures mais bien sûr ! Elinor se frappa le front et repartit en courant

_ Jack ! Tu pouvais pas te taire ! Hurla Merida. Dépêchez vous on s'en va ! Raiponce laisse tomber pour la nourriture ! Vite !

Et ils s'envolèrent rapidement en laissant un tas énorme dans la cour. La journée était déjà bien avancée quand nos héros s'approchèrent de King Cross. Ils atterrirent dans une prairie à côté. Crocmou s'envola vers Poudlard où il retrouverait Harold à l'arrivée. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la gare avec les malles. Le poudlard express les attendaient. De tous côtés on s'interpellait, on se promettais des parties de Quidditch, les paris étaient lancés. Les quatre amis se trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment de libre et s'assirent avec un soupir de soulagement sur les banquettes moelleuses. Ils commençaient à discuter quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Anna, la fameuse cousine de Jack, et son amie

_ Salut ! S'exclama Anna

_ t'as toujours tes nattes ? S'étonna Jack. La petite maison dans la prairie c'est Laura pas Anna

_ Très drôle, grimaça la jeune fille. Je vous présente Elsa, de Serdaigle

_ Dis moi, demanda Jack à la jeune fille. Tu arrive à la supporter ? Ajouta-t-il en montrant sa cousine

_ Oui pourquoi ? Répondit Elsa avec sa timidité habituelle

_ Alors je te décerne le prix de la patience parce que là moi je déclare forfait !

_ Je te rappel que Nord se plains constamment de toi quand vous venez à la maison ! S'écria Anna vexée

_ Oui mais moi au moins je ne fais pas des frayeurs à tout le monde en faisant l'imbécile

_ Si tu veut parler de la fois où je suis accidentellement rentrée dans la cuisinière et qu'après je lui ai fait croire des choses ridicules, je peut te dire que j'avais seulement neuf ans !

_ Mais on a quand même finit par t'enfermer dans ta chambre parce que tu ne tenais pas en place !

Le train s'ébranla et emporta les jeunes étudiants vers leur seconde maison. Mais dans le compartiment de nos héros :

_ Jack ! Pousse donc tes pieds tu vois bien que j'ai faillit m'étaler ! S'insurgea Merida

_ Vraiment ? Alors ils sont très bien là où ils sont ! Répondit l'interpellé

_ Frost je te jure t'es vraiment !

_ Pénible ? Oui je sais. Mais au fait tu pourrais pas baisser d'un ton? Mes tympans vont finir par exploser !

_ Dis plutôt qu'ils vont geler !

_ STOP ! Hurlèrent Raiponce et Harold en même temps

_ Quoi stop ? Elle stop ! Moi j'ai rien fait, de défendit Jack

_ Mais oui c'est bien connu que t'es un ange, railla Merida

_ Exactement !

Et ils continuèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Dans un brouhaha général, on déchargea les valises et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Chacun se précipita dans la grande salle excepté Harold qui était partit rejoindre Crocmou. Ils revint juste à temps alors que Dumbledore se levait et se dirigeait vers son pied d'estal.

_ Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, vous savez tous pourquoi nous ne nous retrouvons ici seulement qu'aujourd'hui. Vous devez savoir aussi que grâce à quatre élèves, nous avons put éviter le pire. Ils ont courageusement défiés les forces du mal et les ont en partie empêchées de nous nuire plus qu'elles ne l'avaient déjà fait. Certains d'entre vous se trouvent encore à Ste Mangouste mais on m'a assuré que leur vie n'était pas en dangers. J'aimerais ce soir remercier ces quatre élèves. Merida Dunbroch, Harold Haddock, Raiponce Gothel et Jack Frost.

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le dernier ? S'indigna Jack tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle.

_ Parce que t'es un boulet ! Déclara Merida en riant

_ Hein pardon ? S'insurgea le jeune garçon. Moi au moins …

_ Oui ?

_ Arrête de me couper ! Moi au moins je connais certaines choses, je suis adoré de mon fan club, amoureux de Raiponce, heureux de vivre, un véritable gamin et puis … et puis voilà

_ Ah ça oui ! Pour être gamin t'es le premier !

_ Merci ! Et Jack salua comme un prince ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Tous montèrent se coucher à la fin du dîner. Le lendemain, les cours reprirent. Mais au petit déjeûner, Merida eut la mauvaise surprise de voir sa chouette avec … une beuglante

…**...**

**Et voilà, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît ! ( yeux suppliants du chat botté) A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. CHAPITRE 14 ROUTINE

**Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 14

ROUTINE

Les quatre amis se précipitèrent dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure. Merida n'avait absolument pas envie que tout Poudlard aprenne ce que sa mère avait à lui dire. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration … et ouvrit. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

_ J'espère jeune fille que tu te rend compte de la honte que je ressent pour toi ? Cette honte, tu l'as jetée sur la famille ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Peux-tu me le dire ? Le jour où il faudra te trouver un mari, j'espère que tu seras plus docile ! Un conseil si tu ne veux pas finir à Beauxbâtons, commence à te remettre en question et change ton comportement ! Et si par malheur j'aprend que tu sors avec l'un des deux garçons qui t'accompagnaient au château, je te jure que tu le regretteras !

Et dans un nuage de fumée la fameuse lettre se déchira. Merida, le souffle court, ne bougeait pas. Harold avait blémit. Jack et Raiponce se taisaient.

_ Bon, lâcha enfin Merida, au moins c'est clair.

Et elle remonta dans le dortoir. Harold se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

_ Je ne voulais pas … enfin … je ne veux pas que par ma faute …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de rassurer Raiponce en se penchant vers lui

_ Je suis sûr qu'elle n'écouteras que ce qu'elle veut , ajouta Jack

_ Mais sa mère l'a prévenue et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis

_ Rassures-toi ça va aller, assura Raiponce

_ Merci. Je vais aller voir Crocmou.

Là-dessus Harold sortit de la salle. Restait seulement Raiponce et Jack. Ce dernier se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était assise sur un fauteuil à côté de celui que venait de quitter leur ami.

_ Pour une fois on va avoir droit à un tête à tête, dit Jack

_ Et ? Demanda innocemment Raiponce

_ Et on va parler de l'avenir, déclara Jack après l'avoir embrassée. Il s'assit près d'elle tandis qu'elle riait

_ De l'avenir ? Si tu veux, répondit Raiponce après s'etre calmée

_ Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ? Demanda le jeune homme

_ Médicomage et toi ?

_ Ben je sais pas trop encore. Quelque chose de génial, une sorte de célébrité tu vois ? Enfin un truc qui claque !

_ Whaouh t'as de l'ambition ! S'exclama la jeune fille impressionnée.

_ Bah je vois pas d'autre alternative ! Je ne me vois pas faire quelque chose qui m'ennuierais et puis je voudrais voyager aussi ! Faire le tour du monde. Ce serait cool non ?

_ Oui c'est sûr, répondit Raiponce. Mais parle moi de ton enfance s'il te plaît, tu as un frère ? Une sœur ?

_ J'avais, rectifia Jack. Ma sœur est morte l'an dernier

_ Oh je suis désolée je ne savais pas, bredouilla Raiponce confuse

_ Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. On jouait tout le temps ensembles. L'été on faisait des cabanes et je lui avait même apprit à monter aux arbres. L'hiver on montait des spectacles dans la grange et on faisait du patin à glace. C'est comme ça qu'elle est morte. La glace a cédée sous ses pieds avant que je ne puisse l'aider

_ Ça à dût être dur, remarqua la jeune fille

_ Et toi ton enfance avec la sorcière ? Demanda Jack voulant changer de conversation

_ Quand je suis arrivée ici c'était la première fois que je sortais de ma tour. Celle où nous avons étés enfermés par Noirceur et Gothel

_ Tu n'étais jamais sortie dehors ? S'exclama Jack effaré

_ Non jamais. Je voyais simplement le monde de ma fenêtre

_ Et que faisais-tu ? Tu devais t'ennuyer !

_ Non pas vraiment, je faisais beaucoup de choses ! Je lisais, je rêvais et j'adorais peindre et dessiner !

_ C'est pour ça que t'étais un peu désorientée en debut d'année

_ Oui en partie. J'avais un peu peur en fait. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant de monde

_ Heureusement moi j'étais là!fanfarona Jack en riant

_ Effectivement, répondit Raiponce en riant

_ Mais que ferais-tu sans moi ?

_ Un tas de choses

_ Comme quoi par exemple ?

_ Aller en cours, et Raiponce se leva tandis que la sonnerie retentissait

_ Oui non mais sinon ? Mais attends moi ! S'écria-t-il en voyant Raiponce partir

_ Dépêche toi alors !

_ Oui chef !

Et Jack imita la marche cadencée des soldats. Ils retrouvèrent Merida et Harold en cours de sortilèges. Tandis que le brave professeur Flitwick s'acharnait à faire rentrer dans le crâne de ses élèves un sortilège plus ou moins compliqué, nos jeunes amis continuaient de discuter à voix basse.

_ Alors, tu ferais quoi sans moi ? Repris Jack

_ Beaucoup de choses je t'ai dit

_ Oui mais quoi ?

_ Au moins j'aurais le silence et je pourrais me concentrer

_ Mais en dehors des cours ?

_ Écoute, sur ce point je suis d'accords avec Merida. Les femmes sont capables de se débrouiller seules

_ Donc tu profiterais de tes droits ?

_ Évidemment !

_ Mlle Gothel ? Qu'y a-t-il de si évident ?

_ Euh … votre sort ?

_ Ah très bien très bien

_ Et dis-moi, tu voudrais vivre où ? Reprit Jack

_ Hum … je sais pas, avoua la jeune fille tout en repensant au royaume que lui avit montré Noirceur

_ Moi j'aimerais bien vivre aux Etats-Unis

_ Pas moi ! Répliqua énergiquement la jeune fille

_ Mlle Gothel ? Quoi pas vous ?

_ Euh non rien monsieur excusez moi

_ Vous allez vous taire les amoureux ! Chuchota Merida

_ On t'as rien demandé la rousse, riposta Jack

_ Non, reconnut la jeune fille, mais je comprend pas le cours étant donné que j'ai un imbécile à côté de moi ! Renvoya Merida

Elle se tourna vers Harold et vit la pâleur de ce dernier

_ Ça ne vas pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

_ Je suis désolé, à cause de nous t'as des ennuis et …

_ Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas de votre faute !

_ Un peu si …, bredouilla Harold

_ Ecoute je te dis que ce n'est rien!s'agaça Merida

_ Tu en es sûr ?

_ Je te le jure

_ Alors tant mieux

La fin du cours sonna l'heure du repas et la grande salle s'emplit d'étudiants

_ Dis Meri ? Interpella Raiponce. Pour la beuglante, ça va ?

_ Il faut bien mais oui ça va rassure toi

_ Ne t'en préoccupe pas c'est rien. Tu peux me passer le plat s'il te plaît ? Ajouta Jack

_ Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! S'exclama Raiponce

_ Il faut bien je ne vais quand même pas me laisser mourir de faim ! S'insurgea le jeune garçon

Et Jack entreprit d'avaler son repas. Les cours reprirent malgré le beau temps qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressant que le cours de potion. Harold observait Merida. Elle était assise à côté de Raiponce et toutes deux riaient silencieusement. Jack, qui était à côté de lui, se pencha pour voir la cause de leur fou rire. Il vit le dessin ou plutôt la caricature que Raiponce, assez douée pour le dessin, avait faîte du professeur Rogue. Jack poussa son ami du coude.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Harold

_ Regarde le dessin de Blondie, lui répondit son ami

_ Et bah ?

_ Mais c'est Rogue, idiot ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ? T'as toujours rien dit à Meri ?

_ Ben non

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend ?

_ Un problème M. Frost ? Interrompit soudain le professeur de sa voix glaciale

_ Euh non m'sieur

_ Alors taisez vous ! Je vous ai à l'oeil et vous aussi mesdemoiselles !

_ Oui m'sieur

Et le temps passa lentement, très lentement avant que la fin du cours ne daigne sonner. Entre temps Jack réussit à faire exploser sa potion et son chaudron et Raiponce voulut arranger la potion à son idée ce qui eut pour effet de modifier les pouvoirs de la potion, de désespérer Merida et de mettre dans une fureur noire le professeur Rogue.

Enfin la fin du cours sonna et nos jeunes héros se précipitèrent hors de la salle, voulant éviter une retenue qu'ils savaient inévitable. Ils passèrent la soirée à imiter Rogue et Jack obtint le plus de voix. La bonne humeur qu'ils avaient se transmit et bientôt on vit une multitude de Gryffondor se mettre à imiter le professeur jusqu'au dîner. Tous y descendirent en riant comme des enfants. La soirée passa dans le même esprit bon enfant et au moment d'aller se coucher, des rires fusaient encore. Mais Jack, jamais fatigué, prit son oreiller et secoua Harold. Tout en lui faisant signe de se taire, il l'entraînna dans la salle commune où, prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à crier :

_ Bataille générale !

Immédiatement les oreillers se mirent à voler de tous côtés. Les rires fusaient. Malheureusement, dans l'euphorie générale, ils ne virent pas le panneau pivoter sur un professeur Mcgonnagal qui ne semblait pas venir pour faire la paix.

_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici ? Aboya le professeur en colère

La joie retomba d'un coup, laissant place à une lourde atmosphère. Tous se regardaient sans oser répondre à la question. Mais le professeur ne semblait pas vouloir laisser passer l'incident.

_ Alors ? J'attends !

_ Ben … vous voyez... on s'est dit … enfin …, bredouilla Jack

_ M. Fithzerber, vous êtes préfet n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui professeur

_ Alors expliquez moi cela

_ Justement ! Commença l'interpellé en lâchant son oreiller. J'ai entendue ce boucan et je suis descendu voir. J'étais sur le point de les renvoyer se coucher quand vous êtes arrivée

_ Mais bien sûr ! S'époumona Merida, tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir mentir sans qu'on dise quelque chose !

_ Mais tais-toi idiote ! Hurla à son tour l'interpellé, t'es vraiment pénible !

_ Ça suffit tous les deux ! S'exclama Mcgonnagal. Dans mon bureau demain matin à neuf heures !

_ Oui professeur, répondirent les deux coupables

_ Tout le monde au lit, j'enlève cent points à Gryffondor et pas de protestations à moins que vous ne vouliez en perdre encore plus

Les élèves obéirent et montèrent se coucher. Jack se convoqua lui-même intérieurement. Si quelqu'un était responsable, c'était bien lui. La journée de main allait être rude...

…**...**

**Et voilà, Je vous annonce pour le prochain chapitre du Merida vs Astrid et du Elsa vs Raiponce. A bientôt !**


	16. CHAPITRE 15 MAUVAISE JOURNEE ( partie 1)

**Salut à tous ! Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne pourrais pas poster ce week end. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 15

MAUVAISE JOURNEE ( partie 1)

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur Poudlard, tout laissait présager une bonne journée. Mais cela déchanta vite. Alors que Raiponce s'éveillait, elle vit une monstrueuse araignée se promener allègrement sur sa couverture. Elle se leva précipitamment en poussant des hurlements à réveiller les morts. Mais ça ne fût pas un mort que la jeune fille réveilla, mais Merida. Cette dernière, alertée par le bruit, fût debout en un instant, croyant à une attaque. Elle ne vit que Raiponce, grimpée sur une chaise, pointer du doigt en tremblant la bestiole.

_ Descend de là mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Merida exaspérée. Ce n'est qu'une araignée idiote !

_ C'est justement ça le problème, grimaça Raiponce sans descendre

_ Qui a crié ? Demanda Jack en passant la tête à la porte

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne sais pas lire ? Dortoir des filles !

_ Oh ça va, je m'inquiétais c'est tout, râla Jack. Je peux entrer ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ? C'est bon je m'occupe d'elle.

_ Mais …

_ Jack ! Menaça la jeune fille

_ C'est bon je m'en vais

_ Bon à nous deux vilaine araignée, reprit Merida en retroussant ses manches

Elle prit la pauvre bête et, ouvrant la fenêtre, elle la jeta dehors. Puis, se tournant vers Raiponce :

_ Alors écoutes, maintenant tu me laisses dormir, grogna Merida, je te rappelle qu'on est samedi et qu'il me reste encore du temps avant d'aller à ma convocation

_ Oui excuse moi, et Raiponce descendit dans la salle commune où elle retrouva Jack et Harold

_ Ben alors ma Blondie, on a peur des araignées ? S'esclaffa Jack

_ Très drôle, grinça Raiponce

_ Ma pauvre t'es vraiment pas réveillée !

_ Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda anxieusement la jeune fille

_ Ben t'es juste un peu en chemise de nuit en plein milieu de la salle commune

Même si à première vue cela ne ressemblait pas à une catastrophe, la jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle remonta rapidement dans le dortoir mais, comble de malchance, elle claqua la porte

_ Mais c'est pas possible ! On peut pas dormir tranquillement dans cette foutue école ! Hurla Merida

_ Je suis vraiment désolée

_ Il est quelle heure ? Demanda la jeune fille en se soulevant sur un bras

_ Environ huit heures

_ Bon, autant que je me lève

Et la jeune fille souleva ses couvertures et, une fois sur ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Raiponce, une fois habillée, se dirigea vers son amie

_ Encore désolée de t'avoir réveillée, dit-elle à son amie

_ Non c'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu es remontée tout à l'heure ?

_ Oh euh juste pour m'habiller

_ Ah bon, et Merida haussa les épaules

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient encore à la fenêtre quand on frappa à la porte

_ Entrez ! Cria Merida

Elles virent alors Anna entrer. Elle semblait surexcité et leur dit précipitamment

_ Venez vite ! Elsa elle va …, et à court de souffle elle s'arrêta

Raiponce et Merida, sentant que quelque chose d'exceptionnel allait se produire, se précipitèrent dans les couloirs. Arrivées dans la salle commune, elles virent la jeune serdaigle qui semblait attendre vers la porte. Intriguées, les deux filles ne bougeaient pas. Jack et Harold, semblant ne rien voir du remue ménage autour d'eux, continuaient de discuter. Anna ne tenait pas en place. Enfin Elsa prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers Jack. Elle s'assit près de lui, ne semblant pas remarquer le regard étincelant de Raiponce

_ Dis moi, commença Elsa en parlant à Jack, l'autre jour tu parlais d'Anna comme d'un démon

_ Elsa ? Oui c'est vrai que ma cousine est un véritable démon. Pourquoi tu viens ? Pour me parler de ça ?

_ Non juste pour discuter, comme ça, répondit la serdaigle d'un ton qui semblait dire le contraire

_ D'accords bah c'est fait voilà on a discuter

_ Tu voudrais pas venir dehors histoire de bavarder seuls à seuls ?

_ Quand ?

_ Maintenant

_ Oh non il fait trop froid, grogna Jack qui ne pensait en fait qu'au petit déjeuner

_ Ah

_ On peut discuter là si tu veux

_ Oui mais non on ne pourras pas parler en tête à tête

_ C'est pas grave. Dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire aller

_ Ben voilà euh...

La cloche du petit déjeuner retentit alors et Jack, appelé par son estomac, fut l'un des premiers à partir. Raiponce se retint de rire et se rassura. Jamais il n'accepterais de sortir avec elle. Elle descendit donc avec Merida, laissant derrière elle une Elsa un peu déconfite. Alors que chacun s'installait et que nos quatre héros se retrouvaient, Anna arriva et s'installa avec eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait Elsa ? Demanda Jack à sa cousine

_ Elle te l'expliquera elle-même je crois

_ Oh

Et Jack, ne se formalisant pas plus que ça continua de manger. Alors que Merida et Flynn se levaient pour aller dans le bureau de Mcgonnagal, le courrier arriva. Harold qui ne recevait jamais rien, fut surpris de trouver une lettre. Il le fut encore plus quand il reconnut que la lettre portait l'écriture d'Astrid. Merida aussi avait reçut une lettre de la jeune viking mais pas du même style. Une belle enveloppe rouge... . Merida regarda Harold et en passant lui glissa :

_ On ira les ouvrir après ?

_ Ok

_ Hey la rousse ! Attends moi !

_ Pourquoi donc, le givré ?

_ Je viens avec vous

_ Attend, tu viens te faire engueuler avec nous ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille abasourdie

_ C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée alors …

_ Alors écoute, si tu es suicidaire viens mais c'est comme tu veux

_ C' est tout réfléchit

Et il suivit Merida. Flynn, qui était derrière et qui passait à côté de Raiponce, voulut tenter d'augmenter sa popularité en sortant avec la petite amie de son rival. Si le détail Raiponce avait échappé à Elsa, en revanche s'était tout le contraire avec Ryder. Il lui glissa un bout de papier. La jeune fille, étonnée, regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit :

_RDV 15H TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE_

Lajeune fille, encore surprise, se mit à rire de bon cœur. Pauvre garçon ! Le jour où elle accepterais de sortir avec lui, il faudrait l'interner pour folie ! Elle chiffona le bout de papier et, ayant finit son repas ainsi que Harold, ils remontèrent tous deux à la salle commune.

_Pendant ce temps chez le professeur Mcgonnagal :_

_ Allez vous enfin m'expliquer ce que signifiait cette lubie de bataille de polochons en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_ C'était mon idée madame, répondit Jack

_ Vraiment M. Frost ?

_ Oui madame

_ Très bien. Il me semble que vous avez perdus pas mal de points non ? Aussi je pense plus sage de vous mettre une heure de colle. Ce soir à 19h30 chez Hagrid. Il vous expliquera quoi faire. Et pour que vous ne soyez pas seuls, Mlle Dunbroch et M Ryder se feront un plaisir de vous accompagner

_ Tu parles d'un plaisir, marmonna Merida

_ Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose Mlle Dunbroch ?

_ Non madame

_ Très bien. Vous pouvez retournez à vos occupations

Tous se levèrent et sortirent rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle commune. Harold et Raiponce attendaient justement leurs amis.

_ Alors ? Demanda anxieusement Raiponce

_ Alors ? Une heure de colle ce soir avec ces deux imbéciles ! Explosa Merida

_ Hein pardon ! Je suis pas un imbécile ! S'exclama Flynn vexé

_ Non tu as raisons, tu ressemble plutôt à un abrutit

_ Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Dunbroch !

_ Des menaces Ryder ?

Les deux se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Jack coupa court à ça en faisant remarquer que le temps était magnifique et fort propice à une ballade. Alors que Merida le regardait comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Mais Raiponce entraîna son amie et tous se dirigèrent vers la porte, laissant seul Flynn qui continuait de se rependre en injures. Quand ils furent dehors, Harold et Merida se dirigèrent dans un coin isolé tandis que Jack emmenait Raiponce près du lac.

_ Tu commence ? Demanda la jeune fille au viking

_ Très bien.

Il décacheta la lettre et lut ce qui suit :

_Mon cher Harold,_

_comme tu t'en doute c'est moi, Astrid, qui écrit. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je t'ai révélé mes sentiments et tu m'as répondue que tu étais amoureux de Merida. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi serait assez fou pour tomber amoureux de cette rousse mais bon. Tu l'as choisit et je respecte ton choix. Je me suis tout de même permise de faire quelques recherches sur elle et je me suis aperçue qu'elle n'était pas la fille que tu croyais. C'est une princesse et jamais sa mère n'acceptera qu'elle sorte avec toi. J'espère t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur cette menteuse et que tu t'apercevras qui de nous deux mérite ton amour. Bien à toi ( moi au moins) _

_ASTRID_

_ps : je me suis permise de lui envoyer une beuglante, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas_

Harold regardait la lettre d'un air bizarre et Merida se faisait toute petite. Ainsi elle n'avait pas rêvée. Il l'aimait vraiment

_ A toi maintenant, dis le jeune viking en voulant se débarrasser de sa gêne

La jeune fille ne se fit pas priée et ouvrit la beuglante qui se mit à beugler :

_ J'espère que tu es fière de toi espèce de princesse à la noix ! Tu sais combien d'années j'ai partagé avec Harold ? Tu sais combien de rêves j'ai bâtis avec lui ? Tu sais combien de bagarres j'ai faîtes avec lui ? Tu sais tout ce que j'ai endurer pour lui ? Et tu crois vraiment qu'en débarquant avec tes airs de sainte nitouche tu vas pouvoir l'attirer ? Tu ferais mieux de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre et de ne pas pervertir mon Harold avec tes idées folles ! En espèrant que tu écouteras mes conseils

Et la lettre se déchira dans le même nuage de fumée que la précédente. Merida et Harold se taisaient.

_ Bon, lâcha enfin Harold, maintenant tu es au courant de tout

_ Oui

_ Tu en pense quoi ?

_ Que c'est un peu trop tôt, ça se précipite et ça va trop vite pour moi, avoua la jeune fille

_ Je comprend

_ On peut revoir ça un peu plus tard ?

_ Oui bien sûr

_ En attendant on fait comme d'habitude ?

_ Ok

Il faut bien le dire, la jeune fille avait un peu honte de sa faiblesse. Elle se tut jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leurs amis.

_ Alors, que disait notre charmante petite viking ? Demanda ironiquement Jack

_ Elle était remontée, dit Harold

_ Ah, non bah nous avec Raiponce on a bien rigolés.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Merida soupçonneuse

_ Mlle Elsa est arrivée et tentait d'évincer Raiponce pour me parler quand Blondie a fait un truc complètement dingue !

_ Oh c'est bon on peut pas parler d'autre chose ? Questionna l'interpellée

_ Non ça vaut vraiment le coup. Par je ne sais quel sort elle a fait apparaître une poêle à frire et elle en a donné un bon coup à Elsa. Je crois qu'elle était un peu sonnée quand même !

_ Elle est où maintenant ? Demanda Merida en riant

_ A l'infirmerie, répondit Raiponce confuse

_ Alors là je te félicite !

Et tous de rire sur le sort de la pauvre Elsa.

…**...**

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews. Et même je vous propose un petit jeu. Si vendredi j'ai trois reviews, je publie deux chapitre la semaine prochaine. Qu'en dites vous ? **


End file.
